Breaking the code
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: A prequel and sort of side story to my other Obitine- 'How it should have been (according to me) Including when Obi-Wan and Satine actually broke the code and a few Kenobi family moments that I haven't included in the main story. R&R :)
1. Breaking the Code

**When they actually broke the code four years after 'phantom menace'.  
Prequel to my other Obitine; 'How it should have been (according to me)'**

**I own nothing of the Star Wars franchise sadly.  
Enjoy:**

A one-man ship landed gently at a Mandalorian space port, it was the dead of night and there was only a few people about going about their business half-heartedly. A young man about 23 years old jumped out of his craft and jogged towards a waiting transport. The guard stood at the controls looked him up and down disapprovingly before turning back to the controls and taking them through the city. The city was relatively quiet for this time at night, or morning by now probably, only a few people were wandering the lower levels and most of the lights on the upper levels were out leaving a slightly eerie atmosphere.  
The young man was almost asleep on his feet by the time they reached the palace. But his eyes shot open when the guard announced they had arrived. He nodded in thanks, bounded off the transport and was let in through the main entrance to the palace. He slid in as soon as the doors were fractionally open and they slammed shut behind him with a loud bang. The young man had barely looked around the room before he found his arms full of a blonde 23 year old woman in a luminescent silver nightdress.

"Obi! I thought you would never arrive!"  
She cried excitedly into his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's good to see you again Satine. I really didn't think the council were going to put me on this mission."  
She pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

"I have a padawan now and I'm a master, but then again we did spend a year together."  
Her eyebrows shot up and she grinned.

"Well I'm glad they did send you. I just wouldn't feel safe without anyone else."  
She batted her eyelashes at him and he snorted.

"Now that's a lie my dear duchess, I know full well that you only agreed to have protection for this event because you felt pressured into it."  
She smiled at him again. They both chuckled.

"Sometimes you are infuriatingly right."  
She put her head back to his shoulder and he rested his on top.

"I'm always right."  
She giggled and pulled away again.

"You must be tired, come on, I'll show you to your room."  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him down a corridor.  
They eventually reached a door and Satine turned to Obi-Wan.

"Well, here we are. Sleep well."  
She let go of his hand slowly as she sauntered up the corridor to her own room.  
There was a time, four years ago, when Obi-Wan would have walked her to her room and maybe kissed her goodnight, but not now. Those feelings were gone- or at least being painfully and increasingly difficultly supressed.

* * *

Both of them were lying wide awake in their respective beds an hour later.  
Both with the same thoughts running through their minds; each other.

* * *

"I trust you slept well Obi-Wan?"  
Satine asked politely when he entered the dining room the following day. She was sat eating her breakfast daintily when he lowered himself into a seat opposite.

"I slept excellently, and yourself?"  
She nodded over the fruit in her hands. He reached for a slice of toast.

"I don't understand how you can eat fruit for breakfast."  
He stated, as he lathered jam on his toast.

"I don't understand how you can eat so much so early in the day Obi."  
She indicated his now loaded plate.  
He merely chuckled and went back to his food.

"I have things to get ready for this celebration today so you can do whatever you want today, just don't cause trouble."  
She smirked at his innocent look.

"Do you want some water or are you still _slightly_ addicted to tea?"  
Obi-Wan looked up at her suddenly and swallowed his mouthful.

"Tea please, but I'm not nor have I ever been_ addicted_ to it. I just enjoy it."  
Satine placed his cup in front of him and smiled, she had missed this 'not quite flirting' repertoire they had.

"I think, if you show me the rooms this whole thing is meant to take place in, I'll have a look around after I've done some meditation and contacted Coruscant."  
She nodded and stood.

"Come and find me when you're finished then."  
With that she left the room and floated down the corridor leaving Obi-Wan staring into his tea with his eyebrows drawn in deep thought.

* * *

Later that morning, Obi-Wan found Satine ordering people around in a huge domed room near the palace gardens. She looked stressed and slightly flustered and obviously didn't expect him to be there if anyone went on how much she jumped when he cleared his throat.  
He had been leaning on a huge door jamb and just watching her for a few minutes. Satine had whirled to face him with a no-nonsense expression on her face, shirt sleeves rolled to her elbows and strands of hair falling out of her bun and into her face.

"Gods Obi, don't do that."  
She gasped walking over to him. Obi-Wan smiled apologetically and leaned off the door jamb.

"Sorry, I'm done with everything I needed to do this morning. Have you eaten yet?"  
Satine looked at her shoes, slightly bashfully.

"No, I forgot. But I don't have time to eat if I'm honest. There are so many things to do."  
Obi-Wan put his hands gently on her shoulders and calmly stared into her eyes.

"An hour is all I'm asking. For my own sanity as much as yours."  
Satine looked away from his piercing gaze.

"But I can't, there's so much I need to do. The guest rooms need to be prepared, the gardens need to be illuminated, the ballroom needs to be cleaned and the windows polished. Obi, I just don't have enough time to eat. Oh Kriff! I need to check the menu!"  
She made to dodge around Obi-Wan but his hands only tightened on her shoulders.

"Satine, if you carry on like this you're going to make yourself ill and then you will have to cancel and that would be a tragedy after all this wok you have obviously put in. and did you just swear?"  
He smirked but Satine sighed and sagged tiredly against Obi-Wan, he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her shoulders.

"I guess you're right. An hour then, that is all."  
She murmured dejectedly against his chest. Obi-Wan slipped his arms around her so he was carrying her and sauntered outside. Satine lay her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to be laid down under a tree while Obi-Wan ran off to get some food.

She had fallen asleep by the time Obi-Wan returned with sweet pastries, fruit and a bottle of wine. He smiled and watched her sleep for a few minutes, admiring how peaceful she looked leant against a tree with her head lolling slightly onto her right shoulder. He placed the food down on a cloth he had brought and sat in front of the sleeping duchess, propping himself up with a hand over her legs. He used his free hand to brush loose tendrils of ash blonde hair out of her face. His touch woke her up and she opened her eyes sharply. His breath caught in his throat as her sapphire gaze locked onto his. He felt himself unconsciously leaning into her and both their eyelids fluttered closed as their lips met. Their mouths moved innocently and experimentally together. Obi-Wan's hand came up to cradle her head as hers moved to caress each of his biceps. They broke apart when the need for air outweighed their selfish desires.

"I thought we had agreed not to do that again."  
Obi-Wan sighed and rested his forehead against Satine's.

"I know, and I also know I shouldn't be saying this but, I love you Obi. I haven't stopped loving you since you left four years ago."  
She sighed and closed her eyes. Obi-Wan's hand moved round her head so he could hook a finger under her chin. He pulled her face up a little so he could kiss her again briefly. This made her gasp and pull away from him.

"I'm glad one of us said that. Satine, you've been on my mind since I left four years ago. I tried burying it but I just couldn't. I would have gladly left the order for you, in fact a tiny part of me was hoping you would ask me to."  
Satine cut Obi-Wan off quickly.

"But the order it's your life. You were born for it."  
Obi-Wan put his finger over her mouth before carrying on.

"I know, but you're special, I love you."  
Satine's eyes widened and Obi-Wan pulled away from her.

"Now, you haven't eaten since the tiny amount you had for breakfast and I brought all this, and here's a copy of the menu for you for you to look over."  
He handed her a flimsy and gestured to the food. Satine looked at him in shock.

"Obi, you are sweet, but I thought you weren't going to let me do work for an hour."  
She reached for a pastry and began to nibble on her lip whilst looking over the lists on the flimsy.

"Well, I thought this was one thing you could do that wouldn't be too bad and also I do find the way you bite your lip when you're concentrating quite alluring."  
He leaned close to her and kissed her neck as he whispered the last part.

"Now eat, and tell me what I can do to relieve some stress."  
He reached for a glass and the bottle he had brought and poured them both a glass. Satine took her glass and laid the list in her lap, the pastry in her hand still untouched. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and took the list away.

"Eat Satine, you can't have it back until what's in your hand is gone."  
Satine sighed and brought the pastry up to her mouth. She nibbled on it daintily and glared at Obi-Wan who still hadn't moved his arm from where he was leaning on it over her legs.

"Now that's better. You can have your list back now."  
He smirked triumphantly and handed her the list, which she snatched back.

"Satine, is there anything I can do, I still don't know where this whole celebration is taking place."  
Satine looked at him with an eyebrow raised and nodded at the list before putting it down near their food.

"The room where you found me before is where everything will happen. It still needs to be cleaned and all the windows cleaned. O gods! I have so much to do I have to go."  
She made to leave but Ob-Wan trapped her against the tree.

"Satine, you're not leaving here until you've eaten more. You have two days until everything needs to be immaculate. Why don't you see to the rooms and whilst I'm checking the room I can supervise people cleaning?"  
Satine nodded hesitantly. And Obi-Wan picked up another pastry, he offered it to her but she eyed it like it had offended her. Obi-Wan floated it closer to her mouth and she turned away.

"Obi, please stop messing about. We have things to do."

"We may have things to do, but you agreed to an hour off today."  
She sighed and turned to him, opening her mouth slightly for him to feed her the food in his hand.

"Work on the gardens tomorrow so there's less chance of anything falling or getting ruined. And you can stop stressing out so much. People will start arriving tomorrow and everything will be perfect."  
He said softly to her as she finished the pastry. Her eyes met his and they held the gaze for a while.

"Right, we need to get back to work. There's so much to do. Save the wine for dinner it's my favourite."  
She squirmed out from under his arm and tipped her drink back in a few gulps. Obi-Wan sighed and got up to follow her but not before bundling everything back into its cloth and stuffing a small bun into his mouth. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Satine stood in the gardens watching Obi-Wan from the ground. He was climbing over the roof of the ball room, heaven knows how he got up there but he was being very thorough in his protection detail. He turned and shouted to her. Of course he would have known she was there, he was a Jedi. He yelled at her to turn around, she did and gasped at the sight. Hundreds of little lights had been placed around the gardens in the spots where they would look the best and illuminate the garden the best when it was dark. Obi-Wan appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, Obi, it's going to look so pretty. Did you do this?"  
HE nodded.

"That's why I was on the roof, I was using the force to place them. you can see everything from up there."  
Satine turned to him and smiled.

"You truly are amazing."  
She leaned up to kiss him gently.  
Obi-Wan was the first to pull away, he regarded Satine with slightly dreamy eyes.

"Shall we go for a walk, we have time before dinner."  
She nodded and looped her arm through his. The wandered deep into the gardens and sat down in a small walled off part filled with roses from various systems.

"You know, I've been thinking."  
He almost whispered as he tucked a dainty flower behind her ear into her now loose curls that tumbled down her back like a shimmering blonde waterfall.

"A dangerous pastime."  
Satine giggled and Obi-Wan pinned her to the ground by her shoulders.

"Don't mock or I might not tell you what about."  
He chuckled, his face millimetres away from hers.

"But I want to know. You brought it up."  
She gasped and her eyes fluttered closed. Obi-Wan's lips descended on hers gently, but pulled away after a few seconds. She groaned at his teasing and flipped them over so she straddled him and her hands rested on either side of his head, just above his shoulders while one of his cradled the back of her head and the other held her to him, resting on her lower back. They stared into each-other's eyes.

"Well, I was thinking, how bad would it be if I did break the code. Nobody would know unless they were told directly. And Attachment can't be such a bad thing can it? I mean, I feel wonderful here with you, like nothing in the galaxy could stop me doing anything I want to."  
Satine gasped and moved her hands to the sides of his head. There was no lie in his eyes.

"Obi, you can't be serious, the order is your life, you can't go against the rules that you live by."  
She trailed off and Obi-Wan spoke up again.

"Oh, I'm completely serious, the Jedi of the old republic had families and nothing so bad happened to them. Master Mundi had a family and he's on the council. Satine, if you truly love me you'll understand what I'm getting at, if not I don't know what I'll do."  
He looked up at her desperately and she sighed and leant her forehead against his.

"Obi, I don't know what you're asking me to do, but I understand you and I do love you. So much."  
She whispered and Obi-Wan's hand slipped from her head to the middle of her shoulder blades and he tightened his arms around her.

"I suppose, I'm asking you to marry me?"  
Satine's head jerked back and she stared into his oceanic eyes.

"Really?"  
She gasped.

"Yes, I am. Please Satine, if you say no I don't know what I'll do."  
His eyes searched hers.

"Obi… are you sure."  
He nodded vigorously.

"Well then, of course I will."  
She smiled brilliantly at him and he rolled them over.

"I love you Satine, come what may, I love you."  
He leant down and kissed her passionately.

"Meet me under the rose arch in here before you have to be in the ballroom."  
He whispered against her mouth she nodded and whimpered quietly before returning to the kiss.

* * *

It had been a whole day since Obi-Wan had proposed to Satine and she was now getting dressed for the Senatorial banquet and ball she was meant to be hosting, except that was far from the main thing on her mind. Her hair had been done for ages now, as had her makeup, but she was sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection. A maid burst in, interrupting her tranquil state of mind.

"Pardon me my lady, you need to get dressed, you need to be in the ballroom soon."  
Satine nodded, stood and made her way to a screen that her dress was hanging behind. How ironic, it was white. She chuckled as she thought of how fitting it was that it would end up as her wedding dress as well as its original purpose. She slipped it on and her maid tied the tie at the back. It was very low backed and had thin straps crisscrossing her slim back. The front also dipped low but it accentuated her figure before falling to the floor. The dress had minimum petticoats, making it cling to her legs. Her long blonde hair had been pulled slightly so it fanned out from her head almost like a halo before falling down her back in tight delicate curls. Satine clasped her layered necklace around her neck and her maid arranged shimmering diamond grips amongst her curls. She stood once she was ready and literally floated out of her rooms.

As she had promised she met Obi-Wan under the rose arch on the far side of the walled garden. He was waiting with a priest and for some reason his R4 unit. He turned as she approached and his jaw dropped. Satine's breath caught in her throat as she took in his appearance properly. He was wearing a deep blue tunic and matching trousers tucked into immaculately polished black boots his blue overtunic fell almost to the floor at the back and had black embroidery on the shoulders. His hair was as fluffy and gravity defiant as usual, but it just made him look even more handsome.

As soon as Satine reached him, he held out a single red rose. It had opened fully and Obi-Wan had obviously spent time pulling off every thorn. She smiled at him graciously and took his arm. He led her up to the priest slowly so they could talk quickly.

"Why is your droid here Obi?"  
He smiled down at her.

"You'll see later. You look beautiful by the way."  
She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"And you look very handsome."  
They reached the priest but didn't let go of each other.  
They were married quickly and sealed it with a long lingering kiss.

Obi-Wan had given her a ring that was apparently his mothers and she had tied it round his neck when he went to the temple. It fit perfectly on her slim finger and she beamed up at him and found his grin matching hers. The priest slipped away quietly and left the new couple to themselves.  
Obi-Wan had his arms around Satine's waist and hers were resting on his shoulders and both were just staring into each other's eyes. R4 whirred loudly, making them jump and glance at it. He beeped and opened a draw, pulling out a locket. Obi-Wan smiled and patted its head.

"Thanks R4, you can go power down now if you want."  
The droid rolled off twittering happily and Obi-Wan turned to Satine. He opened the locket and she gasped. Nestled inside were two holos, one of them which R4 had obviously just taken and attached and a much older one.

"Obi, who are they?"  
She asked quietly.

"They're my parents on their wedding day. My mother apparently attached the ring to the locket's chain when the Jedi took me away, The Jedi don't know I have it."  
Satine nodded and leant on Obi-Wan's shoulder, his arms encircled her waist tightly.

"I don't want this moment to end."  
She whispered against his shoulder. He hummed in response and they stood in silence for a while longer until Obi-Wan pulled away and took Satine's hands. He slipped his locket round neck and under his tunic.

"We should be getting back, people will be wondering where you are."  
He gave her a chaste kiss and led her back through the now illuminated gardens to the ballroom.  
Once they were safely inside he turned to her and took her hand.

"Will you promise me the first dance?"  
He whispered, she nodded and Obi-Wan kissed the back of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. Even this simple touch left her with butterflies, or maybe it was the sheer intensity of his gaze. Either way, a light blush rose to her cheeks as he turned to leave her so she could greet people properly.

**I don't eat breakfast so you'll have to excuse me as I don't know what people generally eat for it :/ shocking I know but there you have it, I'm not normal ****  
Sorry about the cheesy Moulin rouge reference, but it had to be done.  
Reviews are lovely by the way **


	2. Diana Kenobi

**Obi-Wan and Satine's first child after five years of being married.**

**General POV:**

"Obi! You never told me you were coming!"  
Satine flew through her rooms and into her husband's arms. He whirled her round and buried his head in her neck.

"I've missed you Satine."  
He whispered, tightening his arms around her.

"I've missed you too, so much but I need you to loosen your arms a little."  
He put her down and looked at her quizzically, his arms still hadn't left her waist but they had loosened a little. Satine's hands moved from around his neck to clutch his shoulders.

"I have something to tell you."  
She grinned brilliantly.

"Obi, I'm pregnant."  
She whispered and Obi-Wan's mouth fell open. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, he only stood gaping at his wife.

"Say something."  
Satine whispered, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Really? I'm actually going to be a father?"  
He gasped and Satine moved his hands round her waist to rest on her stomach where a tiny bump was already visible.

"Yes. We're going to have a child Obi."  
He moved a hand up to her head while the other stayed on her waist.

"I love you. Satine, so much I don't think I can ever convey how much."  
Satine smiled, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Are you going to be here when it's time?"  
He looked pensive for a moment.

"I'll try. Believe me I wouldn't want to miss seeing our child for the first time."  
She nodded and he kissed her soundly.

"How long have you known?"  
He whispered, still keeping her close after they had broken apart.

"Four months."  
Satine hadn't stopped smiling.

"Obi, I have to get back to my office, I only came here to find my datapad."  
Obi-Wan sighed and let her go.

"Want some company?"  
She smiled back at him and offered him her hand.

"You may just lighten my boring workload my dear."  
He grinned and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

* * *

**Later that evening.**

"How long can you stay for this time Obi?"  
Satine asked hesitantly. They were cuddling in her apartments on one of the sofas, just looking out to the Sundari landscape. Obi-Wan tightened his arms around her and sighed.

"I have to leave tomorrow I'm afraid, I only found a reason to stop here because I was passing and sort of feigned the need for repairs to the council."  
Satine sighed but smiled nonetheless.

"So where are you going then?"  
She felt his muscles tense next to her.

"The outer rim. Anakin needs picking up from where he's with Master Galia."  
Satine lifted her head off his chest to look him in the eye.

"Obi, you're not being completely honest with me, why are you really going to the outer rim?"  
Obi-Wan flinched slightly under her gaze.

"I am going to get Anakin, but there's been a little trouble there recently, bombings and the like, it's almost like a minefield."  
Satine rested her head on his chest again.

"Oh, His arms tightened their hold and she sighed contentedly. Obi-Wan yawned quietly after a few minutes of peaceful silence, making Satine glance up at him.

"Tired?"  
He nodded.

"Just a little, I'll be fine though."  
Satine smiled and stood, much to his chagrin. He reached for her like a child and moaned slightly.

"Bed time Obi."  
He looked up at her pleadingly, still trying to grab hold of her.

"No, because we both know if I sit back down with you we won't move and I for one don't want to fall asleep on the sofa."  
He made no attempt to move, or stop his fruitless attempts to pull her back because he also knew that they would fall asleep on the sofa, but he wasn't bothered, as long as he fell asleep with her in his arms.

"And I'm quite sure that sleeping on the sofa would not be good for the baby."  
She burst out laughing as he leapt up and hurried to the bedroom.

"Are you coming or not?"  
He turned to face her at the door. Satine nodded, still laughing quietly and Obi-Wan turned out all the lights with the force before disappearing through the door. When Satine slipped into the room he was laid under the covers in only his under ware, his clothes having been neatly folded and placed on a chair in the corner. She de-robed and slipped in next to him. Obi-Wan's arms immediately encircled her and pulled her against his chest.

"So have you thought of names yet?"  
He asked quietly.

"I was thinking Diana for a girl and Owen for a boy. Do you have any ideas?"  
Satine lay her head on his shoulder.

"No not really, but you've had more time to think them through than me and I couldn't argue with you about them truthfully my dear."  
Satine turned her head and met his gaze.

"Obi…"  
He responded with a hum.

"We're going to be parents."  
She almost giggled. Obi-Wan beamed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I know."  
Satine's face suddenly lost its happy smile.

"Obi, what if the council find out?"  
He shushed her quickly.

"They won't find out, I'll make sure of that."  
She smiled slightly before gasping.

"Obi, what if I'm not a good mother, I mean you aren't around most of the time what with the war going on."  
Again, Obi-Wan shushed her quickly.

"Satine, you are going to be an amazing mother. I can't think of a luckier child than ours if I'm honest."  
Satine made to protest again but one of Obi-Wan's fingers came to rest over her lips.

"Enough, you will have absolutely nothing to worry about my love."  
Satine smiled against his fingertip. Obi-Wan slid down the bed so they were lying down properly. One of his hands had slid to rest on her stomach while the other still cradled her shoulders and upper body. One of Satine's hands was also resting on her stomach, but the other was on Obi-Wan's chest, right above his heart.

"Obi, can I ask, why did you ever grow a beard?"  
Obi-Wan laughed and tightened his hold on her.

"I wanted to."  
Satine lifted a head to stare at him.

"But with your hair at that length you look odd."  
Obi-Wan laughed again and Satine rested her head back on his chest.

"I'll cut it then. But the beard is staying."  
Satine sighed but giggled anyway.

They fell asleep in blissful tranquility, wrapped in each other's embrace, reveling in the closeness before morning came and duty tore them apart again.

* * *

**Months later.**

Obi-Wan had been given two days free before a week spent fighting in the outer rim with Anakin. He was spending in without his Padawan on Mandalore.  
He was starting to think that Grand Master Yoda knew about his and Satine's secret marriage and the child that was due to be born any day, because he had specified these days off. Obi-Wan had voiced this to Satine a few hours after he had arrived and she had found it rather amusing.

"Well if Master Yoda knows and he only said about the days off then it must be a good thing."  
She had giggled when he had arrived in the dead of night, determined to get as much out of his free time as he could. The castle attendants had become accustomed to Obi-Wan's recurring presence, assuming he was there because the duchess wanted him there as they were old and close friends.

That was about the only thing that was said between them because Satine had dragged Obi-Wan to bed after almost immediately seeing how tired he was. Well, until the middle of the night when Satine had been awoken by stabbing pains in her side. Her distress had awoken Obi-Wan and she had promptly sent him for a healer.

The healer and med-droid had arrived quickly, announced that the duchess was in labour and had tried to send Obi-Wan out of the room but had been overruled by Satine, who, despite being a pacifist, had a very sharp tongue which was made worse by the amount of pain she was in. To hers and Obi-Wan's great joy the droid had announced that everything was normal, but going very fast. Within four hours Satine was screaming in pain with tears rolling down her cheeks after having refused Obi-Wan's offer for him to numb it with the force. He was half laid on the pillows on their bed clutching both of her hands and holding on to her shoulders, Satine was laid against his chest with her head occasionally flopping backwards onto his shoulder after a push.  
The healer soon told her to push hard, she did and soon a new sound besides her screams could be heard in the room, a tiny, high pitched baby's scream. Satine fell back into Obi-Wan's body, completely exhausted. He kissed her cheek and she released his hands. They came up to brush loose strands of hair out of her face. She smiled weakly at him and he returned it, brilliantly. The droid hovered over to where they were lying, it was carrying a tiny squirming bundle and cooing to it in its own language, it laid the tiny baby in Satine's arms and floated away. Satine gazed down into the blankets, new tears forming in her eyes. Obi-Wan gazed down as well and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of his eyes staring back at him from his child's tiny face. Satine looked up from the baby to where the healer was cleaning her up.

"Is it a girl or boy?"  
The healer smiled at her.

"A girl my lady, a healthy baby girl, congratulations."  
The healer left the room with a bow, taking all of her things with her and leaving the droid to dispose of all the bloody things. That soon hovered out, leaving Obi-Wan and Satine in peace.

"A girl Obi we have a little girl."  
Obi-Wan kissed her cheek again, smiling radiantly.

"I know my darling. I love you."  
Satine had returned her gaze to the child in her arms.

"Oh, she's beautiful."  
Satine whispered.

"Just like her mother."  
Obi-Wan whispered back and reached out a finger to stroke his daughter's head where strands of silky hair were already visible. The family sat in silence for a while until Satine broke the silence.

"Diana Kenobi."  
She sighed and leaned her head against Obi-Wan's.

"You know, in a long dead religion in another system, Diana was the name of the Goddess of the hunt and the moon. It means heavenly or divine."  
Satine looked at him smiling.

"Seems fitting doesn't it, she was born in the dead of night and is absolutely heavenly."  
They smiled at each other and returned their gaze to their child who was now gurgling happily.

"Hello there beautiful."  
Obi-Wan cooed over Satine's shoulder, making her smile.

"Obi, do you want to hold her?"  
Satine asked after a while. He nodded cautiously and Satine turned to face him. She held out Diana to him but he immediately pulled his arms away.

"Obi, what's wrong?"  
He looked at her shyly.

"What if she cries, what if I hurt her."  
Satine laughed lightly and Diana gurgled in agreement.

"See, she wants to be held by you, you won't drop her I promise, and you couldn't do anything to hurt either one of us."  
Obi-Wan held his arms out again and Satine gently placed her in her father's embrace. Obi-Wan's face changed dramatically from the worry he had been feeling to an expression of complete awe. He whispered soft words of love to Diana while Satine just watched the moment with tears in her eye, until Obi-Wan looked up at her sharply.

"Obi, what's wrong?"  
His eyes looked a little shocked.

"Her force signature, it's so strong. Satine, please you've got to let me see what her Midichlorian count is."  
Satine raised an eyebrow.

"Obi, She's not going to be a Jedi."  
Obi-Wan looked at her in shock.

"Of course she isn't, she's too perfect to become a Jedi, and especially not now with all this fighting going on."  
Satine sighed, but he carried on.

"But I still want to see what her count is. If it's very strong will you let me put a dampener on her so her signature can't be discovered?"  
Satine considered it for a moment.

"Why would you not want her signature to be visible?"  
She looked confused and Obi-Wan looked down at the tiny girl in his arms again, she had fallen asleep against his chest.

"Because the council may be able to sense it after a certain amount of time and also if they can sense it, so can others, like the Sith. That would be something I don't think I could go through, having my perfect little girl stolen by the Sith. Also her signature is extremely similar to mine and that would be a tell-tale indicator that she was my daughter."  
Satine placed a hand on his cheek.

"Alright Obi, when do you want to do it?"  
He looked up at her.

"Now if I can get back to my ship. Do you have anything with a syringe in?"  
Satine's eyes widened but she pointed to her living room. He didn't even question why she had a syringe but carefully handed her Diana and ran off to get it. He returned after a moment and sat back down on the bed.

"Obi, what are you going to do?"  
Satine hugged Diana to her."

"It won't hurt her; I'm just going to take some blood then have R4 run it through analysis. Satine she won't feel a thing, I'll numb it with the force and she will never even wake up."  
Satine grudgingly let him take some blood from Diana's arm, the baby shifted in her sleep and snuffled, making bother her parents freeze, but she didn't wake up. Obi-Wan put a tiny bacta patch over the area, gave Satine and Diana a kiss and left for his ship.

He was gone for a while and Satine was contemplating going to sleep when he burst back through the door, out of breath.

"Well, what was it?"  
Satine asked as he flung himself onto the bed.

"The same as mine, so very high, but not quite as high as Anakin's, but I still don't want to risk it."  
Satine nodded and he held his arms out for Diana. Satine held her out for him and watched as he tucked her tightly against his chest, closed his eyes in concentration and a shimmering effect seemed to surround them. She fought the urge to gasp as the whole room seemed to vibrate with the force. Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"There, every trace that she is force sensitive is hidden."  
He smiled down at Diana, who had slept through everything.

"Good, now can we go back to sleep because it is nearly morning."  
Obi-Wan chuckled and stood to put Diana into the crib that had been standing in Satine's room for days in preparation. He kissed her little forehead and turned back to Satine.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching you with Diana, or any of our children if we have any more."  
He chuckled and climbed back into bed. Satine snuggled into his arms comfortably.

"How do you feel love?"  
He whispered.

"Sore, but blissfully happy."  
He felt her smile against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you. Satine Kenobi."  
She smiled wider against his chest at her actual name- that was hidden from the public for obvious reasons.

"I love you too Obi."  
He smiled and tightened his arms around her, simply content with life.

**Wadd'ya think, Review please…..**


	3. Anakin and Padmé

**Thought I hadn't updated this fic in a while, I've been spending too much time on my **_**'Jack the Giant Slayer'**_** fic.**

**Anyhow, Anakin and Padmé's wedding on Naboo and how Obi-Wan and Satine know about it. Also includes Diana Kenobi as a baby. Mostly the kenobis though, but I felt I neded at least a little Anidala **

**Enjoy:**

**Anakin POV:**

I loved her, but attachment's forbidden. I don't know what to do, Obi-Wan said to follow my heart, but I can't, it would be wrong.  
I hate this arm, this stupid metal arm. It hurts and it's annoying. The med-centre isn't very welcoming as well. I can see why Obi-Wan hates it in here. Laughing at that was inevitable, he spends most of his time on Coruscant in here, in fact he's in here right now, nursing burns and cuts from Geonosis. My arm still makes them seem insignificant.  
Padmé was here the other day actually. She came to keep me company for a while. She talked about when she goes back to Naboo, She was hoping to get a friend, a duchess from one of the neutral systems to visit. Apparently she's just had a child and my thoughts are that Padmé wants to be a little nosey.  
Obi-Wan and I have been told we're going with her back to Naboo, the council doesn't really trust me without my master around to keep an eye on me, apparently. The door swished open and my master stood there with a finger to his lips. He was smirking triumphantly.

"Master, I thought you were meant to be resting?"  
I sat up when he shut the door and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"I have been and I almost died of boredom. So I decided to have a little fun in evading the healers."  
He really did act younger than twenty nine sometimes.

"How are you feeling Anakin?"  
He ran a hand over my hair.

"Fine thanks master, but my arm feels a little weird, I don't think I'll ever get used to it."  
He half smiled sympathetically.

"Have you thought anymore about what you talked to me about on the way back?"  
I nodded and he indicated for me to carry on.

"Well I didn't understand what you said properly. I mean, attachment's against the code, I can't just go against it can I?"  
Obi-Wan took my actual hand in his.

"Anakin, what do you feel when you're with senator Amidala?"  
I thought for a second.

"Well, invincible really, like I can do anything."  
He nodded.

"A wise Jedi once told me to let your heart rule your head and live in the here and now."  
He almost whispered it.

"Qui-Gon?"  
I whispered back. Obi-Wan nodded.

"But what if we did break it, wouldn't the council find out?"  
He smiled,

"The council don't find out a lot of things if you hide them well Anakin."  
He smirked and I smirked back.

"Master Kenobi! What are you doing in here?"  
A healer burst through my door and Obi-Wan groaned.

"I went for a walk because I was tired and bored of being cooped up in there and I could sense my padawan here was awake."  
The healer didn't look impressed, in fact she looked like she might hit Obi-Wan.

"Alright, I'm going. Anakin, think about what I've said."  
He left the room with the healer hot on his heels. I lay back and smiled at the ceiling.

* * *

Me and Obi-Wan had only been out of the med-centre two days and we were already flying out to Naboo with Padmé. She seemed really excited, but I was still in turmoil.  
I couldn't break the code, but I also couldn't just let Padmé go.

We landed on Naboo at the same time another ship was landing. It didn't look familiar to me, but Obi-Wan and Padmé seemed to recognise it. The ramp lowered after ours and a couple of guards in funny uniforms came out in front of a tall blonde woman, I assumed this was the duchess. She was carrying a little baby in her arms and cooing to it gently. Padmé ran up to her and hugged her immediately, almost squashing the baby in her arms. Me and Obi-Wan walked over slowly over to them, Padmé was fussing over the baby which I now saw was a little girl in a white and blue polka-dotted sundress. She looked like a little doll. Padmé stopped fussing over her and was now begging to hold her. The duchess settled her daughter in Padmé's arms and stroked her little head as she fell asleep against Padmé's chest.

"Oh Satine, she's beautiful, how old is she, what's she called?"  
The duchess, now apparently called Satine, smiled at Padmé.

"Diana, she's two months old and she's my little angel."  
Obi-Wan came over to Padmé's other side. He leaned over and kissed the duchess on the cheek.

"She's gorgeous Satine."  
Satine smiled at him.  
How did these two know each other? I mean, Padmé and Satine must know each other from the senate, and even though Obi-Wan is friendly with most of the senators, she's from a neutral planet.

"I'll tell you later Anakin."  
I winced, I forgot about my shields. I must have been projecting pretty loud if he had heard me though. I slammed them up and ignored Obi-Wan's chuckling. The baby started to wake up in Padmé's arms and started to fuss. Padmé looked slightly shocked and Satine just took her back and whispered to her softly. She quietened down again and we all piled onto a waiting speeder.

The ride to the Naberrie's home in the lake country took longer than I remember. But once we got there eventually, Padmé and Satine had been cooing over Diana all the way Obi-Wan had just been staring off into space, he seemed anxious about something.

"Master, are you alright?"  
He jumped at the sound of my voice, and looked at me almost as if he'd forgotten I was there.

"I'm fine Anakin."

"You just seem a little anxious is all."  
He looked away again.

"I'm thinking about this whole business with geonosis. Don't worry Anakin, it's nothing for you to worry about."  
He smiled at me half-heartedly. I was not convinced, but if he wanted to shut me out then let him.

"We're here. All your things have been taken to your rooms, Satine and Obi-Wan, I'll show you to yours, Anakin you're in the same one as last time, I trust you can remember your way?"  
Padmé smiled at me and I just nodded dumbly.

"Remember what I told you."  
Obi-Wan echoed in my head, damn shields again!

We all trouped inside and I went off to my room. It turns out Obi-Wan and Satine's were on the other side of the house, Padmé thought Satine might feel better with an old friend/master Jedi near and the baby might need more quiet than us, or as Satine pointed out.

"You just don't want to hear her crying."  
To which Padmé and Obi-Wan laughed.

We all decided to go for a swim in the lake before dinner, and met up on the steps going down to the water. Obi-Wan was in blue trunks and I was in black. Padmé and Satine were the last to arrive, Padmé was beautiful, in a gold costume with holes in the side, so there was a little 'I' shape across her stomach. It tied in multiple places on her back and the strings crisscrossed to attach to each other. Her hair was up on top of her head in a fluffy curly bun, held up by some kind of band/crown thing that matched her costume. Satine was last, she was all in blue, but her costume didn't show as much as Padmé's, it only gathered at the front, in the middle of her chest and came out from that in folds, it did accentuate her curves though. Diana was also in a little costume, but hers had little white frills around her legs and was very light blue with a big white bow on the back. Satine had put a white sun hat on her too, I thought it looked silly, but judging by Padmé's 'awww's she thought it looked cute. Satine went to stand by Obi-Wan when she arrived and I just couldn't help but snicker a bit.

'What?'  
Obi-Wan's voice sounded in my head.

'you all match, you look like you're a family master.'  
I replied, he smiled too. Well at least he was on my wavelength, I wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"Well, shall we go, it is still hot."  
Padmé breezed off down the steps, I followed leaving Obi-Wan and Satine behind, but I could still hear them talking.

"Obi, what happened to Anakin's hand?"  
Obi? I snickered again but this time had my shields up tightly.

"He lost it in a battle with Dooku, I wouldn't mention it to him, he's a little self-conscious about it and hasn't completely gotten used to it yet."  
Shields still up I thanked him mentally, but Obi? Really? He wasn't going to get any peace for that.

"So why are you here?"  
Satine was a very curious person.

"There have been a couple of attempts on Padmé's life, and after Anakin was assigned to protect her, which he did brilliantly, he just got himself into a little trouble with the council and they want me to keep an eye on him, we're here for two days after this and then we're going again. We just have to make extra sure that nothing will happen to Padmé."  
Satine hummed in understanding and was quiet for the rest of the walk down to the water while Diana cooed and gurgled against her neck.

Me and Padmé jumped straight into the water as soon as we got there, Obi-Wan was a little more hesitant, he wanted to sit on the bank for a bit with Satine and Diana.  
I swan over to Padmé, I needed to talk to her.

"Padmé, there's something we need to talk about. What happened in the field, and on Geonosis. Padmé, it's tearing my mind apart, I don't know what to do, I need your thoughts on the whole thing."  
She sighed and joined me trading water.

"Well, I liked the kisses Anakin, I really did, and I wish we could have something more, but you're a Jedi and you aren't allowed to form attachments."  
She looked and sounded quite sad. I remembered Obi-Wan's words.

"We aren't allowed attachments, but a very wise Jedi once said; let your heart rule your head and live in the here and now."  
She nodded and thought it over for a second. I watched her, and her face lit up. She sprang forwards in the water and pounced on me, taking me under the water. My hands found her waist and my mouth found hers. We surfaced after a bit and caught our breath, I still hadn't let go of her waist.

"Padmé, I love you. I've loved you since I first met you."  
She smiled at me and kissed me quickly after checking that Obi-Wan and Satine weren't looking.

"Ani, what are we going to do? I mean if the council find out, you could be expelled from the Jedi."  
I shushed her.

"Marry me, then they can't really do anything if they find out, because we will have been together and everything will have been going on as normal."  
She thought about this. Before nodding and kissing me again. We swam to the shore and climbed out near where Obi-Wan and Satine were playing with Diana.

"Master…"

"Anakin, you forgot to put your shields up, I heard everything."  
I mentally slapped myself. He looked up smiling.

"But that doesn't mean Satine knows."  
I grinned and nudged Padmé to tell her.

"Satine, we're going to get married."  
Satine looked up at us, shocked.

"But what about the code?"  
She gasped at us.

"Well, that one 'guideline' is very hard to follow."  
She nodded and stood up, leaving Diana on the ground with Obi-Wan.

"Congratulations then. You both deserve to be as happy as possible."  
She hugged us both and kissed Padmé on the cheek before sitting down with Obi-Wan again. He was tickling Diana's tummy, making the tiny girl giggle and squirm. Me and Padmé smiled at each other and left to have a splash fight in the shallower bit of the lake.

**Satine POV:**

We watched Padmé and Anakin being carefree and young, splashing around in the water. I looked down at Diana who was happily giggling between Obi-Wan and me. He was still playing with her which warmed my heart, he looked like a close friend of her mother to anyone else, but from my point of view, it was precious to watch him playing with his daughter so care freely, it was like we actually were a young family, a proper family. He had kissed both of us when we had been shown our rooms, and he had sneaked all of his things into my room. I didn't object, we had two proper days together and we weren't intending on wasting them, much like Anakin and Padmé weren't intending on wasting their time either. Obi-Wan was talking to Diana now which brought my attention back. He was planning on taking her into the water, no!

"Obi, she's not going in the water."  
He smiled at me.

"She won't be in any danger Satine."

"No, she's not going in."  
He pouted and looked at me sadly.

"It's almost as if you don't trust me."  
I sighed.

"Of course I trust you, but I don't want her in the water."  
He looked over to where Padmé and Anakin were still splashing about.

"Satine, I'm not going to let anything happen to our beautiful little daughter now am I"  
He lowered his voice significantly. He had me there.

"Fine, but I'm coming in too."  
He smiled and picked Diana up gently. Her little hands curled up into tiny fists against his shoulder and she looked back to where I was walking behind them. One of her hands un fisted and she waved a hand at me, gurgling happily. I waved back and blew her a kiss.

Obi-Wan waded in until the water was up to the middle of his chest. I waded in and stopped a little way off, just watching the father daughter moment. He looked round and made sure Anakin and Padmé were occupied, he took her off his shoulder and pressed a gently kiss to her chubby cheek. My heart caught in my chest, She clapped her hands joyfully and kicked her feet against his chest. He smiled and lowered them both into the water. I waded up to them and burst out laughing. Diana's little mouth had formed an 'O' and she was oohing at the water lapping up against her. Obi gathered her against his chest so her head was against his collar bone and bobbed up and down with her. She giggled and splashed the water, getting some in his eyes.

"Swim to mama,"  
He whispered into her tiny ear and bobbed her gently with the force over to me. Diana looked a little scared when I picked her up and her bottom lip was starting to tremble.

"Obi, you frightened her with your little force trick."  
I sighed and cuddled her close to me. Obi-Wan swam up from where he was bobbing, submerged up to his neck. He stood up and stroked Diana's cheek, she shied away from his finger and buried her little face in my shoulder,

"It's alright sweetheart, look,"  
He summoned a flower from the bank and held it out to her, she looked a little less scared now. Obi levitated the flower in front of her, making it twirl in patterns in the air. This seemed to unfrighten her a lot more and she reached for the floating flower and Obi pulled it away. She reached further for it, fussing a little but quietly. Obi floated the flower towards her and let her catch it in her hand. He reached out his arms for her again and I handed her to him. He walked further into the water, pulling Diana up higher than she was before. He held her out in front of his face and bobbed in the water. She dropped her flower and started splashing around again. I came up behind Obi-Wan and slipped and arm around his waist. We were so deep in now, that it couldn't be seen by Padmé and Anakin.

"I know I said it the night she was born, but I never will get tired of watching you with Diana."  
Obi-Wan smiled at her and pulled Diana back to his chest.

"Well I absolutely adore her, and she's going to be my little girl for ever."  
I smiled.

"She is going to grow up Obi, she can't stay this size for ever."  
Obi looked at me, shocked.

"But I want her to, she's the perfect size and temperament now."  
I laughed.

"Obi, she will grow up, but she will be daddy's little girl I can see that now."  
Diana made a noise of agreement and nestled her head against Obi's shoulder. We waded back to the bank to collect our things and make our way in for dinner, Padmé and Anakin stayed out for a little longer, just enjoying being young and happy.

I wish I had a holo camera right about now...

**So yeah, Anakin/Padmé and now Obi-Wan and Satine know about them, and we all know what happens in the movie, so I'm just going to leave it at that, I don't think I could do their thought processes justice.  
Hope you enjoyed, please review…**


	4. Han Solo

**Satine's adoption of Han Solo.**

**Enjoy:**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

It's amazing what a com call from Satine can do for a bad mood. Diana has grown so much since I last saw her, she's starting to look more and more like Satine every day and at eighteen months old, she was apparently a handful to keep in one place for any amount of time. But she had told me Satine had gotten a new baby. I hadn't been anywhere near her in that amount of time so I was starting to get a little suspicious. I was being sent away on a meditative retreat in three weeks, the visit to my family would have to wait until then.  
What had gotten me into my bad mood today though, was Anakin, he had been knighted a year after he and Padmé had gotten married and the council were trying to push him further than he wanted to go. They were trying to get him to take a padawan, which he was dead set against. He had come moaning to me earlier today about this, I had agreed to try and keep the council off his back as best I could stupidly. But if anything was really annoying me about Anakin recently, it was his constant complaining about missing Padmé which I just had to put up with. He didn't even know the half of missing someone, I was missing Diana most of all and Satine slightly less after what Diana had told me about this 'new baby', it seemed odd that I would be missing her less than I was my daughter but I guess I had spent more time with Satine and precious little time with Diana. I also felt slightly guilty for feeling angry about this child, I mean I wasn't there most of the time was I, it seemed like the natural solution to missing a person, but I still felt anger, if she had sought other company, who was I to tell her not to, she was a grown woman and we weren't even meant to be married technically, but why would she go to another, it didn't make sense.  
Oddly enough, it was my anger about this that had gotten me the chance to go to my family, Mace Windu had sensed my anger and decided the pressure of this war was getting to me and I needed a little break. Master Yoda hadn't contested him, he had sensed how frustrated I was and the council had been sending me on a ridiculous amount of stressful and dangerous missions lately.

* * *

Three weeks took a long time to arrive, but they arrived and the council had barely finished their meeting on the conclusion of mine and Anakin's most recent mission before I was out of the door and jumping in my fighter to be off to Mandalore. The flight took so much longer than I remembered but maybe that was just my brain tearing itself apart over what was happening with my family at the moment. Satine didn't know I was coming, I was going to surprise her and observe her reaction carefully, maybe I was taking this too far but I couldn't stand the thought of her being unfaithful.

Diana was the first to see me when I came in the door and she ran up to me on her chubby little legs and threw herself at me. I picked her up and whispered that she had to be quiet and questioned where Satine was. She told me she was in her room with the baby. I nodded and my heart clenched painfully at the smile on Diana's face when she mentioned this baby.  
Making my way to mine and Satine's room, I could hear the music box she played for Diana whenever she couldn't sleep playing. I opened the door using the force and was greeted by the sight of Satine sat on the bed with a small child in her arms. She didn't notice the door had opened until I cleared my throat.

"Oh gods! Obi, I didn't know you were coming!"  
She put the child down gently and ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I pulled her close with the arm that wasn't holding Diana up. My daughter interrupted the moment.

"Show daddy the new baby!"  
She clapped her hands and I pulled away and looked at my wife seriously.

"Yes, show daddy the new baby, he's quite intrigued."  
She sighed and took Diana off me, putting her on the floor she whispered to her to go and play whilst we talked, once the door closed she turned to me.

"What's that look for Obi-Wan?"  
She went back to the bed and gathered the cooing child back into her arms. I went over too and noticed he had a few once nasty looking bruises up his arms and one leg was strapped up in a bacta cast. This baby couldn't have been more than three months old and he was already in such a state.

"I'm just curious is all, who is this child that Diana told me about when we commed a few weeks ago? I'm quite sure I only recall us having one child."  
She rolled her eyes.

"He's called Han Solo…"

"Solo? Aren't they smugglers from Corellia?"  
I cut her off, the anger and hurt I had been feeling must have showed on my face because Satine didn't look happy at all at my outburst.

"Yes they were. This is the son of the two smugglers who went missing and whose bodies were never found since their ship was incinerated…

"So why do you have their son?"  
She didn't look happy at my second outburst.

"Padmé was on Corellia last month and she took him off his remaining family after she found him on the streets, just left there. It turns out his guardians had beaten him because he kept crying, these people didn't have any children of their own and they got annoyed with him. They were reported for cruelty to their child and Padmé took Han to Naboo. After a few days she decided she was too young to look after a child and didn't know what to do, so she brought him here. I agreed to adopt him so he wouldn't go to an orphanage back on Corellia and suffer more beatings, end up living on the street or follow in his parents' footsteps."  
My expression softened and I sat next to her and looked at this unfortunate child in her arms.

"As soon as Diana told me that there was another child I thought the worst Satine, you have no idea how bad I felt believing that, and believing I believed that."  
She looked at me shocked.

"You thought I would cheat on you? Are you insane?!"  
Her voice raised slightly.

"Yes I thought it at the time. Satine it's the only way I could think of that you would have another child, I haven't seen you in person since we were on Naboo almost two years ago."  
She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't the thought that I might have adopted come to mind?"

"No, call it selfish, but we already have a beautiful daughter I didn't think you would adopt until she was a little older, if ever and I know your views on abortion so to my mind it was the only way this other child could be possible."  
She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Well, I would never cheat on you Obi, let's just get this straight right now. And I hope you would never consider doing it either or I might just have to ban certain activities when you visit."  
I shuddered involuntarily at the tone her voice had taken and what that implied, it was both teasing and promising.

"You have nothing to fear love. Now can I hold my son?"  
Her expression turned to slight shock.

"Of course you can."  
I took the little boy into my arms.

"Why the shocked expression?"  
I asked half-heartedly when she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You referred to him as your son is all. After your accusations I thought you might take a little time to come to terms with this."  
I chuckled and rested my head against hers.

"Well after your explanation I don't have a problem with accepting him as my son, it looks like he needs all the love he can get, how could a person do this to such an innocent looking boy."  
She shrugged.

"Some people are just hard to understand I guess."

"So why didn't you tell me?"  
I whispered, Han had started falling asleep.

"At first we weren't sure he would survive long after Padmé brought him and I didn't want to tell you in case he didn't, after that I suppose I just forgot."  
I nodded and Satine took Han out of my arms to put him in the crib Diana had used as a baby. I turned to the door and opened it to find Diana stood with her ear pressed against the door.

"And what are you doing down there sweetheart?"  
She looked up at me innocently.

"I heard mama shouting and was curious."  
I bent down to pick her up. She struggled against me as I tickled her tummy.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping miss."  
She giggled and squealed at me to stop tickling her. I didn't until Satine intervened.

"She's going to be sick if you carry on Obi."  
I stopped and carried her over to where Satine was still gazing over the crib edge.

"Is he sleeping daddy?"  
Diana whispered against my shoulder.

"Yes, he needs sleep."

"And so do you sweetheart."  
Satine made to take Diana off me but I tightened my arms and swung her away, Satine put her hands on her hips and made to go after me. I danced out of her reach every time she got near. In the end I ended up stood on the bed with Diana giggling quietly in my arms.

"Obi come down and stop being so immature and let her have a nap."  
I shook my head and Diana tightened her arms around my neck.

"I'll tell her a story. I haven't had a proper cuddle since Naboo, and plus I'm a little sleepy too so I'll put her to bed in a bit, you need to do what was on those datapads in the living room."  
She kissed my cheek and I jumped off the bed. Satine took Diana out of my arms and went to get her changed for bed, I changed into my pyjamas and got into bed. I was very nearly asleep when Satine came back in with Diana in her little blue flowery onesie. I didn't realise either of them were in the room until Satine put her on the edge of the bed and let her crawl up so she was lying next to where I was sprawled on my stomach. She tugged my beard and my eyes snapped open to see her lying on her front with her hands tucked under her chin, staring at me with her huge blue eyes.

"Heya daddy!"  
Way too cheerful for how tired I was.

"Story time daddy!  
Her head bobbed and I opened my arms. She rolled over so she was lying against my chest.

"Story time. Wanna hear the one about the princess!"  
I slipped her under the blankets with me.

"But there are so many about a princess."  
I groaned, She giggled.

"The one where she loses her shoe at a ball."  
I nodded and sat up, leaning into the pillows and looked up at Satine who had sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can I help you my dear?"

"Yeah mama, can we help you?"  
Both me and Satine looked at our daughter and burst out laughing.

"What?"  
She looked from me to Satine.

"Nothing sweetheart, now story time. Satine don't you have work to do?"  
I raised an eyebrow at my wife and Diana hummed next to me and I had to fight not to laugh.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your story, but don't keep her up too long Obi."  
She crawled up the bed and kissed me, I moved a hand from around Diana to cup her head and hold her there.

"Daddy! Story!"  
Diana hit my cheek and I jerked away from Satine who climbed off the bed.

"Alright, story. Have fun with your datapads honey."  
Satine glared at me from the door before smiling and blowing us each a kiss.

"Alright madam, story."

**Satine POV:**

It had been two hours and I had almost destroyed a datapad. Time to check on Obi-Wan and Diana. I hadn't heard any noise from the bedroom for a while and hadn't seen Obi take her into her room. Maybe they had fallen asleep.

Yes they had fallen asleep, Diana was curled up against Obi-Wan's chest with her little hands curled into fists against his chest. Obi-Wan's head had lolled to one side and he was snoring lightly, he was curled around Diana slightly but his arms had circled around her more than they were before. It was such an adorable picture, they must have fallen asleep in the middle of the story.  
I cleared my throat lightly from the doorway, Obi-Wan stirred a little but hugged Diana closer. I moved into the room and sat next to them on the bed.

"Obi, time to get up."  
I ran a hand over his beard. He stirred again but didn't wake up.

"Aren't you hungry?"  
Nothing, well Diana started waking up though. She looked around with half closed eyes.

"Hello sleepy head."  
I whispered when her eyes came to rest on me. She smiled sleepily and rubbed her eyes, suddenly realising she wasn't in her bed.

"Waz g'on on?"  
I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Daddy was telling you a story and you both fell asleep. It's dinner time now, are you hungry?"  
She nodded a little and lifted her arms up to me. I chuckled, she wouldn't be coming out of Obi-Wan's arms any time soon if the grip he had on her was anything to go by.

"Wake daddy up first honey."  
She turned her head up to her father and giggled.

"Daddy, wakey wakey sleepy head."  
She tapped his cheek, nothing except a little groan of protest.

"Daddy, wakey up!"  
She pouted and struggled against his arms.

"No."  
He loosened his arms so Diana could wriggle free. She stood next to him and poked his cheek. He turned so he was flat on his back, still snoring lightly. Diana climbed onto his chest and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Daddy wakey wakey time now!"  
She stamped her little foot. I could see where this was going to go so I moved closer to Diana. She stamped her foot again and pouted. Obi-Wan groaned and rolled over onto his front. Diana screamed quietly as she fell off him into my arms.

"Mama daddy's still sleeping. Make him stop!"  
She looked up at me with her huge blue eyes.

"I think we should let him sleep sweetheart, daddy gets sent on lots of dangerous missions by the Jedi council, he's probably very tired."  
She nodded and I picked her up.

"What's dangerous mean?"  
I cringed.

"It means that daddy gets put in a lot of danger because a lot of bad men don't like him."  
Her hands flew to her cheeks.

"Does that mean they hurt him?"  
She looked about ready to cry.

"Sometimes."  
Tears appeared in her eyes.

"But he always comes back sweetheart, don't cry. He looks alright now doesn't he?"  
She nodded.

"Well then there's nothing to worry about is there, daddy's a very good Jedi and he's very careful when he's on missions. OK?"  
She nodded and I set her down on a chair in our little dining room. I couldn't be bothered going all the way to the big dining room further into the palace and besides, Diana, Han and Obi-Wan were all in their pyjamas.

"Is Han not having dinner with us?

"No honey, he'll wake up when he wants his dinner, and maybe wake daddy up as well."  
She giggled and reached for her cup of blue milk.

"Han's cute mama."  
I smiled at her and gave her her dinner from where a droid had put it before.

"He is indeed. But you were cuter sweetheart."  
She smiled up at me and I sat across from her.

"You not eating mama?"  
I shook my head and poured myself some wine.

"Not yet, I'm going to eat when daddy eats, I'm not hungry at the moment."  
She nodded slightly and turned to her dinner and looked at her plate.

"Di, under the edge of your plate."  
She smiled up at me and picked up the fork she was looking for.

* * *

We were sat in an armchair a few hours later. Di was sat on my knee and we were drawing on an application on my datapad. Well we were peaceful until Han started crying in mine and Obi-Wan's room. I sighed and made to stand up, but the door to the bedroom opened and Obi-Wan staggered out with Han in his arms.

"I'm awake and so is he."  
I smiled at him and he staggered to the kitchen.

"Daddy's up!"  
Diana chimed from my lap.

"Yes he is Di."  
I turned my head to the kitchen.

"Obi, are you hungry?"  
He grunted that he wasn't and came back into the living room carrying Han and his bottle.

"Do you want me to give it him? You don't exactly look very awake."  
He smiled and I stood to take Han. Obi-Wan slumped down where I had once been and lifted Diana onto his lap. She was still drawing. Han finished his dinner and I put him on the floor where he started rolling around aimlessly.

"He looks funny!"  
Diana giggled and slipped down off Obi-Wan's lap. She sat next to him and tickled him. Obi-Wan wandered over to where I was sat. He put his arms around me and I leaned into him.

"How could anyone want to hurt such an innocent little boy?"  
He sighed and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know Obi. He just looks so defenceless"

"I mean, how hard would a person have to hit him to extremely hard to make those kind of bruises, it doesn't bare thinking about."  
His arm tightened around me.

"He did have two fractured ribs as well when Padmé originally brought him here. She said he had a concussion when she picked him up as well. I nearly cried when I saw him lying in her arms. He was so pale and so thin."  
My voice choked slightly.

"No it doesn't bare thinking about. Well at least he won't have to endure that again."  
I nodded and he kissed my temple.

"You're a wonderful woman you know that? I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine, how many missions have they been sending you on recently?"  
He sighed.

"Too many, this war is getting worse all the time."  
I groaned.

"Well promise me you'll be careful, we have two children now who you need to come home to."  
He chuckled.

"I will be careful, when am I not?"  
I smiled.

"Do you know how long Diana tried to wake you up for earlier?"  
He shook his head.

"A while, she was stood on your chest at one point, but you rolled over and she fell. I'm surprised Han didn't wake up actually."  
Obi chuckled.

"Well I was ridiculously tired. And I have a feeling he might turn out like Anakin where sleeping's concerned. He didn't look very awake when he woke me up earlier."

"Really? Oh dear, well at least we know what he's going to be like."  
He laughed and pulled my legs over his.

"Di hasn't stopped talking since I woke her up by the way."  
He chuckled.

"Even while eating?"

"Even while eating."

"Well she's not my daughter in that sense."  
I laughed again.

"No, I think I did that, my father couldn't wait until I started talking, and then when I started, early, I wouldn't stop, my mother blamed him."  
He laughed loudly.

"Well I can believe that."  
We turned back to our son and daughter who were playing on the floor. Well at least she wasn't alone now. They were going to be close in the future.

"Don't they look adorable?"  
I sighed.

"Of course. They're little. Just wait until they're old enough to act up and answer back."  
I winced.

"Well hopefully they won't got as bad as Anakin ever did, if they do, you're dealing with it."  
I grinned, he groaned and threw his head back into the sofa.

"So I get all the tricky moods?"  
I nodded and he head butted me lightly, keeping our foreheads together.

"Yes, you're the more patient and have had dealings with that kind of mood before."  
He moved his mouth closer to mine but I pulled away. He looked at me questioningly.

"After your accusations earlier I don't want to. I've had time to think."  
He pouted and I grinned back at him evilly.

"I've only had one kiss since I got here."  
I shook my head.

"Sorry but no."  
He growled and before I had time to react he had pinned me to the couch and was looming above me.

"I said I was sorry, now stop being so difficult."  
He pinned my arms above my head and jammed his hips against mine. I giggled when he started kissing down my neck.

"Stop it."  
He shook his head and carried on.

"Obi, stop it now, your beard tickles."  
He chuckled and carried on.

"Di, help me, stop daddy lying on my."  
She looked up to us from the floor and bounded over to us and started pulling Obi-Wan's sleep pants. He rolled off me and gathered Diana to him, tickling her.

"Yes, you definitely get the bad moods for that."  
He scowled up at me and carried on, moving to tickle Han like Diana was before. He looked so happy, sat on the floor tickling both of our children. I stood to get another glass of wine and maybe a holo camera.

**Very cheesy I know, but let me know what you thought, please review…**


	5. The Locket

**When Obi-Wan gave Satine his locket.**

**General POV:**

"Mama, what's going on?"  
Diana turned to Satine from where she was watching the holo-net. She looked up from where She was watching Han eat and gasped, the holo-net was showing a group returning from war efforts, but the vast majority of the clones were injured badly, but what really caught her eye were two of the medical capsules being hovered along by droids. Inside you could just make out the distinctive blonde hair and mechanical arm of Anakin Skywalker and in the capsule next to him with a breathing mask on was Obi-Wan. Satine stood and walked over to stand behind Diana so she could see better.

"Is that Daddy?"  
Diana pointed to the screen.

"No…"  
Satine gasped. Di stood and took hold of her hand.

"But it looks like daddy. What's he doing in there?"  
Satine bent down to pick her up.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know."  
Her voice cracked despite her best efforts. Satine hugged Diana tight and fought back tears.

"But why's he in that thing?"  
She buried her head in her daughter's hair.

"I don't know."

"Is he sleeping?"

"Gods I hope not."  
Diana looked up suddenly.

"What does that mean?"  
Satine shook her head.

"Doesn't matter sweetheart."  
Diana wrapped her arms around Satine's neck and kissed her cheek before wriggling out of her arms. Satine stood with an arm wrapped around her stomach and the other hand covering her mouth and just stared at the screen.

They hadn't seen Obi-Wan since Han's second birthday about three months ago. He had appeared in the morning and been gone by the evening, but at least he had been here, the times he was able to visit were getting rarer and Diana, Han and Satine all missed him more and more, every time there was something about the Jedi on the holo-net Diana would watch it obsessively for any mention of Obi-Wan. It was adorable, but slightly heart-breaking because it showed just how much of an impact his absence had on her.  
Satine returned to where Han had made a bit of a mess with his breakfast, but was nonetheless eating sensibly, unlike last night when she had only just stopped a food fight between him and Diana. He smiled at her widely as she sat down, Diana climbed onto the seat next to him and reached for the jug of milk in the middle of the table. Her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated on pouring it into her glass. She smiled widely up at her mother when she had done and replaced the jug, Satine just managed a slight smile and leant her chin on her hand tapping her lips with her fingers periodically.

"Wrong mama?"  
Han looked up at her.

"Nothing sweetie, I'm just thinking. Are you finished with your breakfast."  
He shook his head and stuffed more chocolate porridge into his mouth so his cheeks bulged.  
Satine laughed slightly, he just looked so cute with it all around over his cheeks.

"So funny?"  
He managed to ask around his mouthful.

"Nothing."  
She smiled and wiped his cheeks with a cloth. He grinned at her once he swallowed.

"All gone!"  
He smiled and threw his spoon into his bowl.

"Good, now go and wash, you too Di."  
He slid down off his chair and Diana followed him, Satine watched them go, looking thoughtful.

* * *

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Three weeks in the Med-Centre, Three weeks! Just because that particular attack left both me and Anakin unconscious but my chest had been crushed when I forced him out of the way but didn't leave enough time for myself. The clones in our battalions had all been injured badly, but were recovering better than we were, maybe because me and Anakin were being slightly difficult, in the way that we didn't want to be in the med-centre so we tried at every opportunity to either get out of our rooms and discharged. It didn't happen.

But I had been told I wasn't allowed back to the fighting for another two weeks, so a trip to Mandalore was in order. Since I technically wasn't allowed to fly I was sneaking out ridiculously early in the morning so hardly anyone would be around. Anakin knew I was sneaking out somewhere so he could cover for me if anyone asked. I really hated lying to him about my relationship, but it needed to be done, he couldn't conceal another breach of the rules. It just wasn't possible. Even though he was like my little brother this was something I just couldn't tell him.

The spaceport on Mandalore was all in darkness when I arrived, there were only the few attendants around and one of Satine's guards who was meant to take me to the palace. She knew I was coming tonight but didn't know when since I was technically still 'recuperating'.

The palace was all quiet when I slipped in. The guard left me to go to wherever they stay and I nearly ran to Satine's personal apartments. She must have sent the children to bed early and then gone herself because there were absolutely no lights on anywhere. I groaned quietly, Satine was a ridiculously light sleeper and not very nice if you woke her up before she needed to be up, unless you were Diana or Han, then she was content with being awake. The door to our room was already open so I changed quietly in the living room and left my bag on the couch. Satine was sleeping on her side facing away from the door when I tiptoed in and she didn't stir when I slid under the covers. I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her gently against my chest, praying she didn't wake up and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't make any sign of awakening. My breath caught in my throat when she turned in my arms so she was facing me but my arms tightened when she still didn't wake up. She must be tired. One of her arms slid around my shoulders.

"You're here…"  
She breathed, eyes still closed.

"Yes, sorry I woke you."  
I whispered she snuggled closer to me.

"I don't mind. As long as it's you who woke me up."  
I smiled and tightened my arms even more.

"So why were you in the medical capsule?"  
I sighed.

"A bad explosion, Anakin and I got caught in it with our clones."  
She gasped and pulled her head back, her eyes were now open and full of worry.

"Was anyone killed?"  
She gasped and one of my hands made its way up to stroke her cheek.

"Thankfully no, Anakin and I were the worst wounded and I was only worse than him because I pushed him out of the way and didn't leave time for myself to get out of the way."  
She sighed and pushed us over so she was lying on top of me. My hands moved to her hips and hers rested on my chest.

"You promised to be careful. Obi, it was on the holo-net when they brought you all back to Coruscant. Diana saw it."  
My mouth went dry.

"She was the one who showed me. She had no idea what was happening, she was so confused."

"I had no idea they put that out…"  
I whispered.

"Well they did, and your daughter saw you in a medical capsule with a breathing mask on, she might not know what one is but she realised it was bad. Do you realise what might have happened if she actually knew what was going on?"  
I sighed.

"No I don't. But I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"She would have been heart-broken. Obi, she's three, almost four and you've only ever seen her about five times, it's not right. She's your daughter and you're hardly ever around, but when you are her whole attitude changes, she's so happy. And Han, well at least you were here for his birthday, but this will only be the third time you've seen him and since you're hardly ever around, when you are he's distant from you and doesn't register who you are for a while, but by the time that happens, it's usually about when you leave."  
I tried to quieten her but she carried on.

"And as for the attitude before, you do know where my knee is right now?"  
I cringed.

"I know very well where your knee is, but you can't do that, I'm injured. And I'm not meant to be doing anything remotely active for two weeks so that's two weeks I can spend doing nothing with our children. Does that sound alright?"  
She considered this and nodded.

"Alright, are you tired?"  
I nodded slightly.

"I don't want you to move though."  
She smiled.

"Are you sure though, you have just got out of the med-centre."  
I nodded and tightened my arms around her.

"Oh, and this is for worrying me sick."  
She slapped my chest with both hands, quite hard actually.

"Oww! Injured…"  
I moaned, Satine smiled coyly at me.

"It needed to be done. You have no idea what went through my mind."  
I pulled her closer to me and moved a hand up to cradle her head.

"I'm sorry. I love you."  
I whispered, she sighed against my shoulder.

"I love you too. Now sleep."  
I rolled us over and hooked one of her legs over my hip.

"No…"  
She muttered warningly into my chest I smiled into her hair.

"Fine."  
I sighed overly dramatically.

"By the way, thank you for not using the knee before."  
She giggled and lifted her head.

"Well I wouldn't want you even more injured now would I? And besides, what would we do in our time alone in these two weeks if that had been the first thing I did to you."  
I chuckled and she brought her face up so it was level with mine and kissed me forcefully on the mouth.

"What was that for?"  
I asked, blinking when she pulled away.

"Because I can. And I thought I wouldn't be able to after I saw that."  
I have a feeling my eyes bulged.

"You really thought that?"  
I whispered. Tears appeared in Satine's eyes when she nodded.

"I'm always fine love. No matter how many times I get sent to the med-centre I always come out alright."  
I brushed away the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks with a fingertip.

"But what if you're not? What if there's a time when you aren't fine? What then?"  
I kissed her forehead gently, effectively ending her ranting.

"It won't Satine, I've been in the med-centre more times than I can count, I'm always fine."  
She nodded slightly.

"Now, sleep."  
I smiled reassuringly at her, she smiled tearfully back and I rolled back onto my back so she was curled tightly into my side with her leg still hooked over mine.  
She sighed in her sleep a few minutes later, I took that to mean she was asleep and shifted slightly so I could look at her face. She looked so peaceful with her hair all spread out around her head like a halo, like an angel. My angel. I kissed the top of her head and settled back into the pillows.

* * *

**Satine POV:**

Two weeks went quickly. But at least Han and Diana had spent time with Obi-Wan. Han had come to terms with who he was within a few days and they had become close. Diana had quizzed him relentlessly on what she saw on the holo-net, but he wouldn't tell her a thing, other than he got hurt.  
The fact he was leaving tomorrow morning was the main thing on my mind while I was stood on the trellis outside the living room while he put Diana and Han to bed. Perhaps I had been a little too deep in thought because I jumped quite violently when he came out and slid his arms around my waist.

"You look thoughtful…"  
He hummed into my ear. I leaned back into him and covered his hands with mine, lacing our fingers together.

"Well I was until you interrupted me."  
He chuckled into my neck making me shiver.

"Cold?"  
He murmured.

"No…"  
I half gasped half whispered. He chuckled again and tightened his arms.

"I'm going to miss you."  
He whispered. I turned my head to his.

"Well don't go back then."  
He sighed.

"You know I can't do that, I'm needed."

"But why? You're meant to be a peacekeeper and yet you're fighting."  
He sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm fighting for peace Satine."

"Interesting contradiction Obi-Wan."  
He groaned.

"Please don't argue with me darling. This is our last night together until, I don't know when."  
I sighed.

"But I don't want you to leave. Han and Diana don't want you to leave."  
He let out a long breath.

"I know. Diana's just been in tears because I'm leaving tomorrow. But I have to."  
We stood in silence for a while with our foreheads still touching until Obi broke the silence again.

"I have something for you…"  
I pulled away and looked at him curiously and he just smiled brilliantly back.

"Close your eyes."  
I complied and he took his hands away from my waist. I felt something fall around my neck and then be fastened gently at the back.

"You can open your eyes now."  
His hands rested lightly on my shoulders and I opened my eyes. I looked down at my chest and gasped.

"But this is yours…"  
I whispered, his hands slipped down to my hips and twirled me round in his arms so I was facing him.

"And now it's yours…"  
He whispered, still smiling.

"But this is the only thing you have left of your family, it's your mothers for gods sake."  
He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I know, and now it's yours."

"Obi, no. I can't. You love this."  
He smiled and pulled me closer.

"That is true, but I love you too."  
I smiled at him.

"Are you sure?"  
He nodded.

"Certain my love. Keep it safe."  
I smiled and slipped my hands around his shoulders.

"Of course."  
I leaned into him.

"Now, what were you thinking about so deeply?"  
I smiled.

"I was just thinking about much happened in these last two weeks. Han actually accepted that you're his father."  
He smiled.

"Well that is an upside I guess."  
I chuckled lightly.

"Other upsides?"  
I raised an eyebrow at him while he thought about this.

"Well, seeing how much like you Diana actually has gotten, maybe the curiosity isn't such a good thing, but she gets more gorgeous every time I see her. And of course you."

"Be specific…"  
I had to hide a giggle when he adopted a cheeky smirk.

"Do you really need me to be?"  
I shook my head and kissed him lightly.

"Never, I know what that look means."  
He laughed and kissed me, still smiling.

"So, shall we go inside? "  
He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure, are you still 'injured'?"

"Well why don't we see?"  
He pulled me inside with a wink.

**This won't be updated for a while I don't think, but the main story will be, Please review…**


	6. Flora Kenobi

**The final Kenobi child and also some other developments.  
Enjoy:**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Every scream that tore its way through the force made me wince, I had been successfully thrown out of the bedroom, much against either mine or Satine's wishes but that didn't stop anything from seeping its way through the force. I think the triplets could sense something was wrong too, since every time I flinched they looked around to try and see if they could find what was causing this disturbance. Diana and Han were blissfully unaware of what their mother was going through and they were happily playing with the snow in the garden. All three triplets were dressed in snow suits and rolling in the snow since I hadn't let them join in my older children's snowball fight since they were too young.  
The twins had moved away from me and where I was sat on a bench, they were rolling round aimlessly, but both of them had managed a successful forward and backward roll, luckily the snow cushioned a lot of their landings. Charlotte had been making snow angels around my feet since I showed her how an hour ago. So far there was my huge one, surrounded by about twenty of hers. She had gotten a little upset when Cole rolled across one of her angels but it only took a slight force push to get everything alright again.

I hadn't realised how cold it had actually gotten outside, or how long we had been out until I felt Charlotte pulling on my trouser leg. I looked down at her and her little face, almost smothered in her hood, was looking up at me, her teeth were chattering quite badly and she was shivering. She wined, held her little arms up to me and jumped a few times on the spot, indicating she wanted to be picked up. Charlotte never really had to use many words to convey what she wanted. I bent down to pick her up and she immediately snuggled into my chest, attempting to steal body heat I think, she really should go inside but none of the children could go inside at the moment, so I just hugged her close instead.

"Why, Cade n Cole no cold?" She asked through chattering teeth, I smiled down at her sympathetically.

"They're running around and you were lying in the snow sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head gently and she wriggled closer still.

"But they lying in snow too." She chattered.

"Yes but they're running around." She seemed to understand this.  
A few moments passed and we just sat in silence. Charlotte's shivering got more violent so I unzipped my coat and she nestled inside, stood up against my chest. Finally content she would warm up I zipped it back up again and hugged her.

"Where mommy?" She asked quietly.

"Inside darling. She couldn't come out with us." Charlotte looked confused.

"Why? Snow really fun!" She jumped up and down slightly on my thigh grinning innocently.

"That may be. But she's got to stay inside." Realisation dawned on her little face after I said this.

"Cos of baby?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Yes because of the baby." Her face turned into a scowl.

"Don like baby." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? I think the new baby's wonderful." I smiled, Charlotte didn't look impressed.

"Stopping mommy from being in snow wiv us!" She said as if it was obvious.

"Yes but don't you think the baby's a good thing, despite that?" I asked gently, she considered this for a while.

"No." She finally admitted.

"Why? I can't wait for the baby to arrive." I smiled inwardly at my double meaning, maybe by the time it did I wouldn't have gone completely grey from worry about Satine just while I was sat here!

"Cos then I won be your baby girl an I won get as many cuddles." She looked quite upset about this and I chuckled lightly.

"Charlotte, do you know what uncle Ani was saying when he was here a few months ago?" She shook her head, "You're my double, but a girl. So you still get as many cuddles as now if you want. You just have to share me with a new baby brother or sister." I kissed her temple and she looked like she was accepting this.

"Alrighty daddy. I want baby to be a girl." I smiled at her sudden change of heart. _Qui-Gon I hope you're not laughing at me wherever you are._

"I don't mind what it is. Now what do you think we should name him or her? Diana and Han both like Flora more than Tina if it's a girl and Alexi more than Raoul if it's a boy." She thought for a moment. Satine and I had put the names in their heads a few weeks ago because we simply couldn't decide.

"Think Flora and Alexi are best." She agreed with her siblings then. I think the names are chosen. Smiling I winced again as a huge scream ripped through the tranquil atmosphere outside. Charlotte felt my wince and also sensed something was wrong through the force. "Daddy, why does the air keep feeling bad?" She asked innocently.  
I reeled off the explanation of the force I had memorised since I was a padawan, Charlotte drank it all in silently.

"So why does the air keep going bad?" I winced, I didn't want to explain reasons so my mind fought for any possible explanation that could keep a curious two year old satisfied.

"Something keeps happening, mommy will explain it to you when you're older." _Enjoy that Satine_. I smirked. Charlotte seemed finally content with this explanation and the force had gone strangely quiet.

"Warm now?" I asked her. She was still shivering slightly but a lot less so now. I wonder how her brothers are faring. She nodded slightly and was about to ask something when a young healer, one of the ones who had been in with Satine came panting up to us.

"Master Kenobi!" She came to a skidding halt in front of the bench Charlotte and I were sat on, ruining a few snow angels in the process. "Your wife…" I looked at her anxiously as she caught her breath but attempted to gasp out her message. "She wants to see you…" The healer gasped. She really should be at least a little more fit if you ask me. I stood and she took a step back.

"What did she have?" I asked quietly. The healer smiled.

"She wanted to tell you herself. I can bring the children in with me if you like." I nodded and Charlotte waved. The healer looked surprised to see a toddler nestled in my coat but almost immediately brushed it off. I nodded in thanks to her and sped off down the garden, clutching Charlotte for dear life.

Once inside I didn't even stop to take my coat off or let Charlotte down, I just ran straight to the bedroom. I opened the door with the force and Satine looked up from where she was sat up in the bed. She looked tired but absolutely elated, in her arms was a tiny cooing bundle.

"That the baby?" Charlotte whispered to me. I smiled and nodded. Satine raised an eyebrow as I sat down on the bed.

"Do I really need to ask why Charlotte is inside your coat?" She smirked. I unzipped the heavy clothing and shrugged it off. Charlotte made herself more comfy on my lap and I stroked her hair absentmindedly.

"She was cold and since we couldn't come inside it was the most effective way I could think of to warm her up." Satine nodded and I turned my attention back to the baby in her arms.

"So…?" She smiled brilliantly.

"We have another girl Obi. Did you come to a conclusion about names?" I smiled and shuffled over so I could look into her arms properly.

"I couldn't decide, so the children all decided out of the two we liked." She raised an eyebrow.

"You asked all of them?" I nodded and ran a finger along my newest daughter's cheek. She shifted her piercing gaze up to me and Charlotte giggled.

"I asked the twins last night, Han and Diana got asked when we couldn't decide and Charlotte got asked today. Each one of them liked Flora and Alexi, except the twins who liked Raoul." I tore my eyes away from the baby and looked back at Satine. She was smiling brilliantly.

"So I guess Flora it is." She smiled at me and I leaned over to kiss her briefly on the lips. We were interrupted by Charlotte giggling.

"She looks like Di!" Both Satine and I looked down at the cooing girl who was watching her older sister intently. She did look scarily like Diana had done when she was a baby. Everything, from the tiny tufts of blonde hair to my eyes.

"Looks like Diana will have a double when she's older." Satine almost whispered. Our tranquil atmosphere was broken by the sounds of the children finally coming in from the garden. By the sounds of it the healer must be making them take off their coats and boots. This made me chuckled slightly guiltily; Charlotte was still in her snowsuit and I still had my boots on. The voices hushed when they reached the door and it slid open to reveal all four children who had just come in. Diana's face brightened up and she ran in, pouncing on the bed, Han took his brothers' hands and led them inside the room. I reached over to pull each one up. Han crawled over to the other side of Satine where Diana was currently peering into the bundle of blankets. I settled all the triplets on my lap.

"This is your new little sister Flora." Satine told them gently. Diana looked really excited.

"Can I hold her mama?" She asked, almost bouncing up and down on the spot. Satine eyed her before holding the baby out to her, Diana's arms immediately found the right position and she giggled and cooed down to her double. I had to stifle a chuckle, it just looked so odd.  
We stayed like this for a while, just watching as the baby got passed around. Satine had to help Han, and I had to help each one of the triplets, but they each got to hold their sister before she fell asleep and each of our older children were driven from the room. It had started getting dark outside and each of the triplets were falling asleep while eating their dinner. Cole had almost fallen asleep and his head had almost gone into the plate, but Diana had stopped him and helped him eat so he wouldn't fall asleep again. I watched with bittersweet emotions. It was heart-warming to watch them together, but also my little girl was growing up fast and I had missed most of it.

After each one of the triplets had been put to bed, Han and Diana had been told to stay in Han's room and play quietly until I told them it was time for their bed, Satine had fallen asleep and so had Flora so I couldn't go in and disturb them, the holo-net was my only option really and I was very curious about the developments in the galaxy, not that I would let Satine know I was.  
The reports were full of the bombings and attacks on supply ships, only minor offences that were designed to torment and infuriate. It infuriated me that everything should be coming to the same situation it had been in a few years ago, just as everything was getting back to normal. It scared me no end that my children would become Jedi and have padawan years like Anakin's. And that the tiny baby who was now curled up in her crib would grow up like Diana and Han did for the most part.  
Han wanted to become a pilot for the republic, Satine would never allow that but by the time he reached sixteen, the age they usually took on recruits, this whole blow up could have settled. Nobody knew. Diana would become Satine's successor, but her force dampener would never come off properly, I had lifted it slightly a few days after her talk with master Yoda when she was five, now all a force sensitive person could tell was that she had a slightly higher than average midichlorian count, but not enough to become a Jedi and that was the way it was staying. Flora I had discovered earlier today had no force sensitive capabilities whatsoever which I was unspeakably pleased about. She showed more of a connection with Han and Diana though, rather than the triplets. It was strange since they were closer to her age, there was a seven and five year age gap between her older siblings, but that could be a good thing in the long run, Han and Diana would look after their little sister when I took the triplets to Coruscant next year.  
A crying from the bedroom interrupted my thoughts. Flora was awake then, I raised myself from the couch to go to her, as soon as the door opened I saw Satine sitting up slowly. She looked pained so I indicated for her to lie back down, she did and I picked up Flora, she seemed to settle a little once she was in someone's arms. Satine held her arms out for her and cuddled her close, I sat down next to them and wrapped my arms around my wife and youngest daughter.

"So what have you been doing since you left?" Satine asked gently, leaning her head on my shoulder. I smiled and leaned my head on top of hers.

"Watching the holo-net and thinking." She groaned in frustration.

"Why? Why do you insist on watching it? Anakin can just tell you what's going on." My arm tightened around her and I sighed.

"Because I like being properly informed, Anakin exaggerates a lot of the time. And Satine, we need to talk about something important." She put Flora over her shoulder and looked at me, urging me to carry on. I took a steadying breath, readying myself for the onslaught I was bound to face.

"You need to get an implant." Her face contorted into anger and I carried on before she could interrupt.

"I was doing some research and I found out that the illness you had before the triplets were born, that can re-occur, the 'cure' they gave you isn't permanent and I was told by one of the healers, today took a lot out of you energy wise, you apparently almost passed out at one point." She glowered at me, Flora was still cooing against her neck, blissfully unaware of the fight that could be brewing.

"Why would you bring this up now? You know my thoughts on implants. And they said it was a cure, cure implies permanent." She snapped, this was going to be a hard task, I sighed and carried on relaying the information I had found.

"That was almost three years ago, there have been developments in that field and it's recently come to light that the cure wears off, it could take years, it could take months so it has to be re-taken at the very first signs of reoccurrence. You're going to end up taking that 'cure' periodically until a more permanent one is found. Nobody knows how long that could take or if it's even possible." She did not look happy at all.

"Why have you been looking this up behind my back? Did you not think I might like to know this too? It is my health it concerns." I met her eyes, she was fuming now and Flora had fallen back asleep. I took the tiny baby off her and put her back in the crib before sitting on the bed, facing Satine.

"I didn't show you because you were pregnant and it said stress was a sub trigger for this to reoccur. I'll show you as soon as you're up and about again I promise. But please, for my sake and the children's sake, get an implant. We have six beautiful children who absolutely adore you. Think of them Satine and think of me, if anything happens to you I don't know what I'll do, I don't know what they will do. Remember when you all thought I was dead? Imagine that but worse." That seemed to get her thinking. She lay down in bed and turned away from me. I touched her shoulder and she slapped my hand. She knew I was right and she didn't like it because I was already asking her to go against her morals with joining the republic, now it was getting an implant. No wonder she was annoyed, but it had to be done- it was the safest way to go. I kissed her cheek, much to her annoyance and left the room to put my older children to bed.

When I returned Satine was still facing the same way on her side making me think she had fallen asleep so I was reluctant to climb into bed for fear of disturbing her. My fears were quietened when she spoke quietly though.

"I'm not mad at you Obi. I'm just mad at the way things are turning." She sighed, this satisfied my guilt and I near enough leapt into bed with her. She leaned back into my chest and my arms encircled her waist tightly.

"Good. You have no idea how guilty I felt just now. You're not meant to be stressed but I did possibly the worst thing I could have, I'm sorry." I whispered, she chuckled lightly and I shivered at the feeling it sent through my body and kissed her cheek.

"I will get an implant. And as long as you're there for every treatment for this infernal condition then I suppose I can put up with it." I smiled and made my way down her neck with my mouth.

"You are without a doubt the most amazing woman I have come across. How am I married to you?" I whispered, she chuckled again and moved deeper into my embrace.

"I seem to recall the words "If you say no I don't know what I'll do" coming into the conversation." She teased. I grinned and kissed her cheek again.

"Good news for you as well which slipped my mind to tell you earlier," I grinned, she turned to face me, suddenly quite curious. "Flora isn't apparently force sensitive so you get the two oldest and youngest when I go to Coruscant with the triplets." Her face fell slightly at the mention of the ever nearing departure. But I had more news.

"And the crèche master has said they can come back here at normal school holiday times since I'm bound to come back with them and can make sure they miss nothing." A brilliant smile graced her features and she leaned forward to kiss me properly, I pulled away from this kiss within a few seconds.

"That also means I won't miss as much of Flora's growing up than I did of Han and Diana's." I exclaimed brightly, Satine seemed to agree with this too because she leaned forward to kiss me again. This one lasted longer than the others and she pulled away first this time. Her face had taken on a drowsy appearance and I gathered she was tired. Wordlessly I gathered her into my chest and lay my chin on her head, like I did if she needed comfort.

I smiled as a relaxed 'cooing' came from the crib in the corner of the room, Flora was happy, there was no doubt about that. Maybe we should have named her with a name beginning with a D, then she really would match Diana as almost a 'Diana mark 2'. The thought made me smile wider, but it also worried me slightly, what if my children split into two 'groups' The triplets already had some sort of a connection, were already really close, Han and Diana were close and Flora had displayed more comfort when being held by my eldests than either of my other children.  
Satine sighed in her sleep, her breath fluttering across my collar bone and making me shiver slightly, never had I been more captivated by this woman. I chuckled lightly when my almost begging words from years ago infiltrated my mind, quickly followed by a deep sleep.

**This was probably not needed as Flora isn't going to be very important later on, but just for continuity's sake.  
Anyhow, please review… **


	7. The KenobiSkywalker vacation

**The promised Kenobis and Skywalkers holiday on Corellia. **

**Enjoy:**

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Settled into our rooms on Corellia, Satine and I were playing a game with the children in the living room. They were getting tired from the horrendously long journey we had undertaken. Diana was nine, Han was eight, Charlotte, Cade and Cole were all four and Flora was two. She was falling asleep curled up in a blanket in the corner. Han and Diana were being quite boisterous though and both Satine and I were scared they might wake Flora up, or Anakin and Padmé's eighteen month old twins.  
Anakin's family were all next door, he had gone for a walk along the beach an hour ago, leaving Padmé with the children. He had given the older ones a force suggestion to go to sleep and the younger ones were sleeping anyway. Padmé was exhausted after the journey, she was four months pregnant and Satine and I had been surprised Anakin had actually let her travel. They had taken advantage of the no attachment rule being lifted for sure and their family was growing crazily fast.  
Halfway through our game, I head a whispering and felt a presence near. I stood and walked to the window. Anakin was scaling the outside of the building. He raised a finger to his lips and I bent down so he could whisper to me.

"You need to come and see what I've found."  
I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Seriously Obi-Wan, we're all going to the beach tomorrow right?"  
I nodded unsurely.

"Well I found the perfect place to go! You have to come with me to check it out."  
I smiled at the childish grin covering his face.

"Satine, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon I just want to check something out."  
I called back into the room. Satine nodded absentmindedly and turned at the wrong time.

"What are you doing?"  
I smiled and carried on climbing out of the window. I could hear Anakin chuckling beneath me and fought the urge to kick him.

"Going out. See you later darling."  
I was fully out of the window by now and scaling the wall beside Anakin, Satine poked her head out and sighed.

"You're thirty eight Obi and you're scaling a wall."  
I looked up at her like nothing was wrong. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, just don't be long."  
She sighed, Anakin and I smiled at each other and he dropped down from the wall. Satine stared at me in shock.

"You're not even thinki…"  
I didn't hear the rest because I dropped too. Looking up I saw Satine still leaning out of the window so I blew her a kiss. Anakin grabbed my arm and dragged me along the beach until we got to a pleasant secluded little area. There was a small cliff face and a few trees dotted around on the way to the sea. The rocky face went all the way to the sea and provided the perfect space for rock jumping. But Anakin carried on pulling me until we reached a particularly tall tree near the water.

"We are going to make a slide from this tree into the water."  
I made to ask a question but he interrupted me.

"The kids will not be allowed on it."  
I grinned and we carried on with our exploration.  
We discovered the rocks for rock jumping were quiet easy to get up in some cases and really hard in others. This only made tomorrow more appealing.

"Anakin, you are a genius."  
I beamed at him, he bowed.

"I try. Now shall we go back? You can watch Satine's face fall when you climb in through the window."  
He laughed. I didn't.

"How are you getting back in?"  
He shrugged and we started making our way back.

"Same way I guess. I left a window open a little before I left."  
I chuckled.

"Why didn't you just come to the door?"

"Seemed more fun going up the wall."  
I laughed, completely Anakin answer.  
We reached the part of wall underneath our apartments and climbed slowly. Anakin drifted at one point so he was more in line with a window he could climb through. I reached mine and groaned. Satine had locked it. I could hear Anakin laughing as I moved sideways to the window in our bedroom. I tapped a few times lightly but got no reply, so I knocked quite hard, the window was jerked open and Satine's sleepy face appeared.

"Hello darling."  
I smiled, she wasn't pleased.

"What are you doing?"  
She groaned.

"Coming back in. Anakin's found the perfect place to go tomorrow."  
She didn't look convinced but stood aside anyway so I could haul myself in and roll gracefully over the sill. I landed on my feet right in front of her.

* * *

**Padmé POV:**

We watched as Anakin jumped up into a tree, closely followed by Obi-Wan. Satine and I were sat on the blanket we had brought, she was cuddling Flora and Fae and Chase were fast asleep under a parasol.

"What are they doing?"  
I whispered.

"I have no idea, Oh, Anakin's just come down."  
We watched intently as Anakin ran up to us and grabbed the bag he had insisted on bringing from the ship.

"Ani, what are you doing?"  
I asked, he looked down at us briefly and smiled.

"Big boys stuff."  
That statement didn't fill either Satine or me with confidence.

"You couldn't be more specific could you?"  
Satine asked, bouncing Flora lightly. Anakin shook his head.

"Sorry, confidential mission."  
He winked and ran back to the tree. He stood at the bottom, calling something up to Obi-Wan before throwing the bag up and jumping up himself. The tree shook slightly and a huge tarpaulin fell down. I groaned. This could not mean anything good. Satine looked up from Flora and her face whitened considerably.

"They are insane!"  
She gasped. Han came running up to us from where he, Luke, Leia, Diana, Charlotte, Cade, Cole and Anya were building an enormous sandcastle.

"What's daddy and uncle Anakin doing?"  
He asked, pointing back to the tree.

"Big boys stuff."  
I quoted Anakin.

"I'm a big boy, can I go?"  
Satine laughed lightly.

"What auntie Padmé means is Idiot boys stuff. They're being silly."  
Han nodded.

"But what are they doing?"  
We both shrugged.

"They won't tell us either Han. But I'm sure we will have found out by the end of the day."  
He nodded and went back to the sand castles.

"I really hope it's not what I think it is."  
Satine groaned when the tarpaulin started moving to point to the sea.

"You and me both, I don't know who's worse, Anakin who brings the worst out in Obi-Wan or Obi-Wan when he eggs Anakin on…"  
Satine laughed at me and Flora pointed over to the tree where Obi-Wan had just jumped down.

She called over to him but he obviously didn't hear and ran along the tarpaulin to the edge of the water. He managed to get a bit of it to lap at the edge of the tarpaulin but not much else so he turned his back to us and bent his head. We only saw the water shift slightly and more of a rounded area appear at the tarpaulin's edge. This only intrigued us more. He ran up the beach to us and rummaged in another bag he and Anakin had insisted on bringing and brought out a bottle of something.

"Obi, explain…"  
Satine tried, he merely smiled and leaned down to kiss her and Flora quickly before running off to the tree again.

"Right, this is ridiculous."  
Satine stood with Flora still in her arms and pulled me up. We set off down the beach and came to a stop under the tree where Anakin had shouted up from. In the high branches, Ani and Obi-Wan were stood talking. Obi-Wan was still holding the bottle he had retrieved. They finally settled on something and turned to where the tarpaulin was hanging from the branch near their feet. Both men jumped when they saw us.

"Care to explain what you're doing up there?"  
I called, smiling u at them.

"Big boys stuff Padmé."  
They grinned cheekily back down at us, both looking like small boys trying to get away with something they shouldn't be doing and not the esteemed Jedi masters they were. Both of them were wearing blue swimming trunks, except Anakin's were royal blue unlike Obi-Wan's which were pale blue and both of them had tanned quite well in the day and a half we had been here. They had left the ship shirtless and had stayed that way.

"No, we want a proper answer."  
Both of them sighed and looked at each other for confirmation. But Anakin answered us while Obi-Wan squirted the contents of the bottle in his hand down the tarpaulin. We now saw that it was a bottle of washing liquid, they were using it to make the tarpaulin slippery.

"We're building a waterslide."  
Both me and Satine started but were interrupted.

"Only for us."  
Obi-Wan assured us and before we could say anything Anakin had jumped down the tarpaulin and was hurling towards the water, howling. He hit the pool Obi-Wan had dug earlier with quite a bit of force and his head bobbed up and nodded for Obi-Wan to go. He did, with the same amount of noise as Anakin.

"You dug this deep, I can't touch the bottom."  
Anakin laughed when Obi-Wan's head surfaced. They both looked exhilarated.

"Well it had to be deep. Shall we go again?"  
Obi-Wan laughed and jumped out of the pool. They both ran back up to the tree. Obi-Wan ran straight for Satine but she backed away, still holding Flora who squealed and covered her face.

"No, don't even think about coming near us until you've dried off."  
He turned away from them and jumped back up the tree in a slight sulk Anakin followed him and Satine and I made our way back up the beach.

"They really are overgrown children at times."  
I laughed as we sat back down on the blanket. Satine chuckled quietly and kissed Flora on the cheek. Diana came running over, out of breath but smiling widely.

"Can Flora come and make sandcastles with us?"  
She beamed Satine looked down at Flora and the little girl nodded.

"Alright, but be careful, she's only little."  
Satine placed Flora on her feet and Diana grabbed her hand to take her over to where the sandcastle had grown so much it was almost like a citadel. Satine lay back onto the blanket and stretched out in the sun. She had started to tan and was gradually going light brown, I on the other hand just burnt. I didn't like it much but it did mean I didn't have horrible tan lines. I lay down next to Satine and she turned her head to look at me.

"Do you ever think your life's a dream?"  
I was a little puzzled by her question.

"Sometimes. I mean there are times when I think this can't possibly be happening to me it's just too good to be true."  
I admitted. Satine looked back to the sky.

"So I'm not the only one. Good."  
She half chuckled and shut her eyes. I smiled and looked down the beach to where Obi-Wan and Anakin were still going down that infernal waterslide.

* * *

**Satine POV:**

Five days into our vacation on Corellia and Obi-Wan and I were taking a walk alone after dinner. The children were all asleep but Padmé had offered to stay with them in case something happened if we did the same for her and Anakin in a few days.

We had walked through the town centre and along the cliffs to where we had been almost every day since Anakin had found it on our first night.  
We were staring out to sea stood on the very edge of a cliff, Obi-Wan was stood behind me with his arms locked tightly around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Fancy a swim?"  
I giggled, he chuckled and looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"You haven't been in the sea in all the time we've been here."  
I smiled and wriggled out of his arms. I indicated for him to turn around, he did and when I cleared my throat he turned back around. His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes lit up.  
I was wearing a silver tie bikini that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. I dropped the wrap around tunic top that had covered it on our walk and slinked up to him. His hands slid around my waist and I pushed the open shirt he was wearing off his shoulders, his hands left my waist briefly so the shirt could drop to the ground and I slid my arms around his neck.

"I think I need a swim now."  
He murmured throatily, I giggled slightly.

"You look beautiful. I've been waiting to see you like that since we got here."  
He grinned at me.

"You don't look so bad yourself."  
I smiled cheekily up at him and his arms tightened around my waist.

"So about this swim."  
I angled my face up to his.

"If my lady insists."  
He smiled down at me and his arms tightened more just before he jumped of the cliff. I bit back a scream but a quiet cry escaped my throat anyway. We hit the water and he let go of me. I came to the surface before him and looked around. He wasn't anywhere. I spun in the water trying to find him, panic was starting to creep into my mind when I felt a pair of large hands on my upper thighs. I was lifted out of the water as Obi-Wan's head broke the surface. He was looking up at me smiling. My hands reached down to run through his hair as he kissed my stomach and I slowly slid back down into the water. He kissed every inch of my torso he could reach and my hands slipped to grip his shoulders. We eventually came face to face.

"You had me worried there for a bit."  
He kissed my nose.

"Well it would have been much easier if you hadn't been spinning."  
I chuckled.

"Sorry dear."  
He smiled and leaned in to kiss me properly. The kiss deepened as our mouths moved together and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

* * *

**Anakin POV:**

The very last day of our holiday… I'm not quite sure how it went to fast, but Satine and Obi-Wan offered to return the babysitting favour while Padmé and I went for alone time like they had done earlier in the week, Although I doubted it would be very much like theirs, Padmé and I would not be jumping off any cliffs that's for sure.  
I had apparently been surprisingly cultured this evening, taking Padmé to dinner, the same one Obi-Wan and Satine went to- He recommended it, then a play at a lovely little theatre near the beach and now a walk under the stars. Nothing could be more perfect.

There was a slight breeze coming off the sea, making her long dress flutter and flow delicately and causing my shirt to flutter about gently, I had actually buttoned it up an acceptable way for the first time in ten days, Padmé approved of how I was dressed and that was all that mattered to me.

She had stopped walking and was looking out to the sunset dreamily, we had gone out much earlier than Obi-Wan and Satine had because I didn't want Padmé to get tired.  
I wrapped my arms possessively around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Don't you wish it could be like this all the time?"  
She whispered. I hummed and felt her shiver against my chest, no doubt she felt the vibrations.

"Plans for our twilight years?"  
I chuckled. Padmé swatted my arm.

"They are years away yet Ani."  
She chuckled.

"Obi-Wan and Satine have theirs, they have the places on both Stewjon and Mandalore sorted. Both are secluded and in the country."  
She turned her head to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"How do you know this Ani?"  
She asked, obviously finding it quite funny.

"Obi-Wan was talking to Satine about it a bit ago over the holo, I happened to hear and teased him about it for a bit. How can they possibly be so prepared?"  
I sighed, it seemed impossible to me that my old master and his dearly beloved could have thought so far ahead in such detail.

"They're both like that Ani, I think we're just going to go with my family's home on Naboo. I don't think I could possibly live anywhere else."  
I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Whatever you want angel."  
I whispered. We stood in silence until the sun had completely set, Padmé's head had lolled gently against mine and a majority of her weight had been slowly taken on by me.

"Padmé love, are you tired?"  
I whispered. She moaned a little and shook her head, then nodded. I smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"I'll carry you back, the hotel isn't very far from here."  
I whispered. She nodded and slipped her arms around my neck once I had pulled her off the ground.

The apartment was quiet when we got back in but the holo-net was playing quietly. I chuckled almost silently when Obi-Wan's head poked up from the couch in front. He grinned at me and switched the feed off.

"Where's Satine?"  
I whispered.

"She took Han and Diana off to bed, we've got an early morning tomorrow and need to be ready."  
I rolled my eyes good naturedly.

"Anakin don't do that, are you packed?"  
He chuckled and opened the door to mine and Padmé's bedroom for me.

"Yes, Padmé made me do it before we went out. The kids are all packed too. Can you believe we've been here ten days?"  
I whispered, almost in disbelief as I lay my sleeping angel down on the bed.

"It is hard to believe. But I'll leave you now, I need sleep too."  
He said his good nights and closed the door, leaving the apartment silent and peaceful.

I got Padmé changed into one of her favourite nightdresses and changed myself, sliding under the covers and cradling her in my arms. She was so beautiful.

"Ani?"  
I jumped slightly at her whisper but stroked her face lightly all the same.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."  
I chuckled breathily.

"What for?"  
She smiled contentedly and snuggled closer, still not opening her lovely deep eyes.

"Tonight, and everything really."  
I grinned and tightened my arms around her.

"Anything for you my love, now sleep we have a long day ahead tomorrow."  
She nodded and fell silent. I just watched her for a while, loving the moment of rare peace.  
The day after tomorrow she would go back to Naboo with Leia, Chase, Anya and Fae. It would be most likely weeks until I saw them again unless senate business brought them to Coruscant.

**So how was it, sorry for the abominably long 'no update' time, no ideas and I admit this is slightly crummy, but leave your thoughts anyway, Thanks for reading…**


	8. The Lightsabers

**A few weeks after Charlotte, Cade, Cole and Luke get taken on as padawans. I don't know if this is the actual procedure for lightsaber 'obtaination' but it worked for this, I'm also not sure that's an actual word but it also works so I guess all is fine.**

**Enjoy:**

**General POV:**

"Dad where are we going?"  
Luke was quite literally bouncing in his seat.

"For the millionth time Luke, be quiet. You'll find out in about ten minutes."  
Anakin answered tiredly. However patient he normally was with Luke it was slipping significantly at the moment.  
Luke pouted and crossed his arms.

"Charlotte knows where we're going."  
He grumbled. Anakin sighed and Bant just laughed.

"Of course she would. Obi-Wan would never be able to keep anything from her."  
She laughed. Anakin chuckled in agreement.

"It's not fair."  
Luke muttered.

"Luke, Charlotte has Uncle Obi-Wan wrapped around her little finger, all his children do."  
Anakin laughed.

"Still not fair."  
He muttered and swung his legs back and forward.  
Anakin rolled his eyes and kept them focused on the landing space in front of him. Obi-Wan sauntered back into the room followed by his three children.

"Landing?"  
He asked cheerfully and sat down in his seat, Charlotte leapt up onto his lap and buried her face in his tunic front- her ability to deal with flying had not improved with age. Cade and Cole leant against the console and watched as Anakin lowered the ship gently down onto the surface.

The ramp lowered and the seven Jedi filed out of the craft. The icy planet warranted their parkas and winter clothing. Charlotte clung onto Obi-Wan's hand as they trekked through the snow and against the winds that were threatening to blow her away. The group came to a massive mountain in a matter of half an hour and Anakin disappeared through a hole in the floor. Bant indicated for Luke to follow, which he did then she indicated for Cade and Cole to follow, they jumped after an unsure glance at each other and after receiving a reassuring nod from their father. Obi-Wan pulled Charlotte to the hole in the ground and she dropped down.

"You took your time."  
Anakin observed when Obi-Wan straightened after his jump. He scowled at his best friend's cheekily grinning face and started off down a corridor leading off the chamber they had appeared in. Charlotte trotted after him and the rest of the group followed. They came out in another big chamber that had many passages leading off it.

"All of you are going to have to search for your crystals. Your main crystal will be bigger, have a colour and will have a brighter presence, the two smaller ones will be transparent and less obvious, but detectable nonetheless. Baring in mind they can be any colour so keep your senses open."  
Obi-Wan announced and ushered each padawan to an opening.

"And be quick about it, this planet is anything but Tatooine."  
He chuckled and they all sped off in different directions. Obi-Wan turned to Bant and Anakin, rubbing his hands.

"Did anyone bring anything so we could occupy ourselves?"  
He asked humorously.

* * *

Charlotte had been running in what she thought was just circles for probably hours. She was fed up and had no idea what her dad had meant by "Keep your senses open", it was all very confusing to her. She had seen Cade and Cole several times, they hadn't split up- unsurprisingly- and had at least one of their crystals each. She had no idea where Luke was.

"Urgh, dad I hate you right now."  
She groaned and flopped onto the icy floor, crossing her legs under her. Her eyelids slid shut and she descended into thoughts, hoping something might get clearer.  
And it did. It got so much clearer like a light had just been turned on. Meditation, she could concentrate on the whereabouts of these crystals by that. Smiling she let the force wash over her in soothing waves and slipped into deep concentration.

* * *

Luke was fairing the best out of the four padawans, he had his two secondary crystals, but was lacking his primary one. That would be the one to decide the colour of his lightsaber so he was anxious to find it. He was using the crystals in his hand to find his primary, they seemed to buzz and vibrate at certain points, so he was running aimlessly around until the buzzing was intensified to its highest. It hadn't happened yet.

He had seen Charlotte, but she hadn't seen him, he had seen her flop down onto the floor in the lotus position and she appeared to be meditating, but then again he had seen her from a fair distance away, so who knew what she was doing to find these crystals.

* * *

Cade and Cole, like Luke each had their secondary crystals, the primary was again proving hard to find. They had adopted the tactic of strategically combing the maze of tunnels, it had proven useful so far as the closer they got to a particular spot the more the force shimmered around them.

They had been fascinated by the way the crystals had behaved, Cade could tolerate Cole's crystals, but only barely and vice versa. They had been told in a class not so long ago that a Jedi's lightsaber crystals would only react to that Jedi alone and any other would not be able to tolerate them, even only holding them for a short amount of time. They had made a point to remember to quiz their father or master Yoda on this when they returned and had built their lightsabers.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Bant had been significantly bored for hours. Bant had brought a datapad but they had exhausted everything that had to offer within three hours of their padawans' departure and each Jedi was now laying sprawled over various rocky protrusions all over the floor and walls of the cavern.  
Anakin had somehow managed to get halfway up a wall and fling himself over a ledge, Bant was spread out in the middle of the floor and Obi-Wan had draped himself over some rocks coming up from the floor.

"How long have they been gone?"  
Anakin complained childishly.

"Only about three hours."  
Bant sighed.

"I didn't take this long did I Obi-Wan?"  
Anakin asked curiously, lifting his head to look at his former master. Obi-Wan didn't open his eyes but smiled.

"You took the better part of a day Anakin. But I had a book to read so I didn't mind so much."  
He replied, smiling. Anakin groaned and flopped back onto his ledge.

Bant started humming a matter of minutes later but was interrupted by Luke bounding back in. He was brandishing his hand that was clamped tightly around his crystals. Anakin looked up joyfully and jumped down off his ledge, making Luke jump when he landed directly in front of him.

"I got them dad!"  
He announced joyfully. Anakin handed him a bag to put them in until they reached Coruscant. Luke accepted it and sat down on the floor to tell his dad all about what had happened in there.

They were interrupted some time later by Cade and Cole rushing in, each brandishing a closed hand like Luke had done. Bant handed each of them a bag and they proceeded to tell her all about their little 'adventure'. Obi-Wan looked around slightly concerned that Charlotte had not re-surfaced. Anakin noticed this.

"Do you remember how long you took?"  
He piped up, hoping it would reassure his friend.

"Only a few hours, but I used meditation immediately."  
Anakin nodded and turned his attention back to Luke.

Charlotte re-appeared much later. She was out of breath and shivering.

"Dad I'm never doing that again! It's freezing in there!"  
She gasped when Obi-Wan handed her a bag, relief obvious in his eyes.

"I know, it's freezing in here too. Shall we get back to the ship?"  
He addressed the group. Each person nodded and they filed along the passage they had come down. Because they had dropped through a hole in the roof to get down, the only way back out was to climb up the wall to the hole.  
It was a strenuous climb and took its toll on each person but the small party eventually made it to the surface. The wind had gotten fiercer and a snowstorm was building. This unfortunate turn of events meant they had to run back to the ship, It took the already worn out padawans much effort to run through the knee deep snow after having climbed to a great height, hoisted themselves out of a hole in the roof, all after running around in an underground ice maze.

As soon as they entered the ship again, Charlotte climbed onto Obi-Wan's lap and promptly fell asleep, Luke curled up in a corner and Cade and Cole stretched out on the floor.  
The flight back to Coruscant was long, longer than it had seemed before but this time there was no idle chat to listen to because of the tension hovering on the air about the lightsabers that would be being built later that day.

* * *

The floor in Obi-Wan and Anakin's apartment was covered with lightsaber pieces, some in very precise orders, like Cade and Cole's which were in exact lines. Charlotte's was in a pile but a very neat pile and Luke's was spread around him.

"You need to set the top one in with a slight force nudge to get it perfectly level."  
Obi-Wan muttered to Charlotte as her last crystal went in. She nodded and concentrated so it moved only a fraction of a centimetre but became perfectly level. She smiled and popped the top into place. She smiled up at Obi-Wan and brandished her finished lightsaber.

"I thought we agreed no helping Obi-Wan?"  
Anakin asked when Luke started slotting his two secondary crystals into their slots.

"I didn't help. I only told her what to do to get the final crystal in place, like I did for you."  
Anakin rolled his eyes and told Luke the same thing as Cade and Cole finished theirs and came to sit by their sister.

"Are you starting up on three?"  
Anakin asked when he shuffled closer and completed the circle they had formed. Each padawan nodded and readied their new lightsabers. Bant counted down and all four bright blades sprung to life at zero. Each person in the room stared at the four weapons, each with a huge grin on their faces; Charlotte's was bright blue, Luke's was green and Cade and Cole had matching yellow blades. They all shrank back into the handles and a series of cheers echoed round the apartment. Anakin was hugging Luke tight, as was Obi-Wan with Charlotte and Bant with the twins.

"It's the same as yours dad!"  
Charlotte cheered when he pulled away from her.

"That it is."  
He announced proudly.

"Are we going to call mom later?"  
Cole asked, grinning widely.

"Of course we are! She will be as happy as I am I'm sure."  
He laughed and gestured for his sons to join his and Charlotte's hug. They did willingly and hugged him tight.

"I need to go back to the med-centre, I'll see you two at home later though, you can go and do some training with your father if you want in the meanwhile."  
Bant announced before slipping out of the door.  
Obi-Wan and Anakin looked to each other and nodded. They each summoned their lightsabers from the table in the middle of the room and clipped them to their belts.

"Let's go then."  
Obi-Wan announced cheerfully and made his way towards the door.

"Obi-Wan remember our re-match from last week."  
Anakin reminded, Obi-Wan laughed.

"I won Anakin, you've just got sour grapes."  
He laughed and Charlotte, Cade and Cole followed him out of the door.

"No, you used a tricky move, I demand a re-match."  
He argued as he and Luke slipped through the door. Obi-Wan just shook his head and lead the way down the corridor to the training rooms on the temple's lower floors.

**So this will be updated more often than the main story for the time being until I've caught up with what has occurred in that. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and please leave a comment…**


End file.
